


Crunch

by BoneChimes, Jenna (Jennajen)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dust x Blueberry, Dusttale Sans - Freeform, Hints of Smut, M/M, Underswap Sans, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale), Yandere x yandere, blueberry, dust - Freeform, dustberry - Freeform, error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneChimes/pseuds/BoneChimes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jenna
Summary: Error had kidnapped Underswap Sans- but after seven years, he had gotten sick of him, so he'd tossed the little Blueberry into a universe where he was sure to get killed.Except that wasn't what happened.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 269





	1. don't. die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally a Roleplay, but I've edited it to better fit a story format. I hope you like it! I'm Dust. My beautiful, amazing friend Chimes, is Blueberry!  
> ~Jennajen

_ Crunch _ .

The sound came from Dust’s worn-out shoe as he stepped into a pile of dust as if it were snow, uncaring for the monster that it used to be. The dust pile was obviously not snow, more of grey ash than it was white flakes of cold, but the most obvious thing about it was that Dust wasn’t in Snowdin - he was in the tail end of Waterfall, slowly making his way to Hotland as he killed every monster in sight.

He’d already killed his own brother, back in Snowdin, as he had with literally everybody else. That was when he changed his name, from Sans, to Dust. Because Sans might as well be dead, along with his brother. There was only Dust, now.

Dust needed to kill the human.

But thankfully, his brother wasn’t gone entirely. He was right by his side, as a ghost. His ghostly brother. It made Dust feel a bit better.

Every night, he teleported back home to sleep in his own bed, good and comfortable. That was what he’d done now.

...

This place was...empty. Blue felt a chill run through him, the icy wind cutting through his clothes. Was this his snowdin…?    
  
He isn’t quite sure what had just happened… Last thing he knew, he was with Error, chatting about the many uses of Error’s yarn. Apparently Error didn’t want to discuss his yarn being anywhere near his pelvis. Huh, odd… Blue just wanted to share his knowledge!    
  
Oh well! He shrugged while thinking to himself, marching on through this snowdin. It’s very quiet... But maybe Error sent him home? He might as well check!    
  
He walked all the way to his house, grimacing at the mess it was. He opened the door, quite positive that his brother must be here, since the house was such a disaster.    
  
“Papy!! I’m home! You didn’t clean the house at all while I was gone, did you??”    
  
Dust’s eyes shot open when he heard a call from downstairs, and for one long second, he didn’t move a bone. And then, all too soon, he was up. He was quietly stalking out of the room, silent as ever, and peeking over the edge of the railing to look down below, making sure he wouldn’t be heard.   
  
Blue was looking around. Man, this place really was a pigsty!! “Paaaapy?” He called, rolling his eyelights around the room. Messy, dusty, dirty, and destroyed! How could Papy let it get this bad? Honestly! His brother couldn’t do anything without him!   
  
He huffed, hands on his hips. Was his brother even here? He was probably out at Grillby’s again. With that thought in mind he turned and headed up the steps, not trying to be quiet at all as he climbed them.    
  
“If my room is messy, I’m not letting you have honey for a month!” He called out, heading to his room.    


Dust was there, near the top of the stairway. He was crouched down with his hands on the railing, staring at the other skeleton as if it was the strangest thing in the world to see him there. Really, it was. This was  _ Dust’s _ universe, and he had never seen this skeleton before in his life. Hm… how much extra EXP would he give?

As soon as Blue made it to the top of the steps, he gasped, stepping backwards. “Oh my!!” He exclaimed, looking towards the crouching skeleton. Why was he crouching? No, wait- “Is this your house? I am so, so, so sorry!! I thought this was my AU!”    
  
He moved closer to Dust, not showing any fear as he extended his hand to him, “Hi! I’m Sans! Er, well, I’m actually called Blueberry now!”    


Dust rose a brow bone and stood up to his full height, then stepped closer, his hands in his pockets. “hey. name’s dust.” Suddenly, there was a knife to “ _ Blueberry’s” _ throat. It seemed as if that knife had been in Dust’s pocket the entire time. “and welcome… to  _ my au _ , free exp. hope you plan on staying~ heh, who am i kidding? this is the last place you’ll  _ ever see _ .”

Blue smiled, making a little “Oh!”, as Dust stood to his full height. He was taller than Blue had thought!    
  
He was about to say more as he felt a cold blade against his neck. “O-oh?” Anyone would be scared with a knife to their throat, but...not Blue.    
  
Blue gasped, then glared at Dust, quickly swatting his hand with the knife away. “That was very rude!!” He put his hands on his hips again, “You didn’t even shake my hand! And I said my name was Blueberry! Not “free exp”. You need to learn some manners!”    


Dust blinked dumbly at the completely not-negative reaction, leaned back again, then smirked as he listened to Blueberry speak. “oh you want some manners? here. if you want to keep your life…” He leaned closer, “i suggest you  _ run _ .” Though, of course, that would only prolong the inevitable.   
  
“Run?” Blue looked down at Dust’s knife, then back up at him. “Are you threatening me, mister Dust?” He was still glaring, but he looked somewhat hurt.    
  
He looked like he was getting even angrier as he finally yelled, “That’s so mean!! Why would you want to hurt me?!” 

Dust shrugged lightly, shifting the knife around in his hands, before he dragged his tongue over it, catching a couple remaining specks of dirt. He grinned threateningly. “didn’t i just tell you? free exp. i’ll give you ten seconds to run.”   
  
Blue looked at Dust, showing his full unhappiness at the situation. He looked like he was close to tears, before glaring again, his lower lip trembling slightly.    
  
“I’m not running!” He took a few steps back, shifting his stance to something more ready to fight. He frowned at Dust, “I don’t want to hurt you!”    


Dust’s grin quirked higher. “oh?” Not running, huh? “well… better for me then, i guess. because  _ i _ want to hurt  _ you _ .” He swung forward and attacked.   
  
“Well, that’s not ni- oh!” Blue yelped as Dust swung, easily dodging, and summoning a large blue bone. “Please stop! I don’t want to fight!!”    
  
He didn’t want to fight, but...he would if he had to.    


Dust chuckled darkly and swung again, jumping forward.   
  
“Hey, stop that-!” Blue dodged again, “I’m warning you, you won’t like it if I fight you!!” He had grabbed Dust’s arm, using the momentum from his charge to throw him further away from Blue. 

Dust rose a brow, then attacked again, shooting bones at the other this time. Would it be an actual fight? Though Dust was still going easy.    
  
“Fine! But I warned you!” Blue said, his cheeks puffed out slightly. He dodged Dust’s next attack by leaping onto the railing, then summoned a large bone construct, and swiftly thrusted it down onto Dust’s head. 

Dust was knocked unconscious before he even realized what was going on, falling to the floor like a limp doll.


	2. any exp is better than none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Dust is at a disadvantage.

“Oh!!” Blue gasped, dropping his weapon quickly, “I am so, so, so sorry!! I didn’t think that would hit so hard! Oh- you’re past out, you can’t even hear me!!”  
  
Blue hopped off the railing, and went to the larger monster’s side, “Uhm, are you okay?” He rolled Dust over to look at him, and...Oh...He was actually...really cute…? When he didn’t look so angry, and hell bent on killing Blue, he was...was attractive…   
  
“Maybe...we can talk this out when you wake up…?” With that, he started the difficult task of pulling, pushing, and even dragging Dust into his room, or- Dust’s room. “This place is a mess!!”   
  
After setting Dust on the bed, he checked him, washing some of his healing magic onto his skull. Hopefully he didn’t hit too hard… After that, he decided to pick up Dust’s room a small bit before he woke up, then...Hm...what next? Dust is still sleeping… Maybe he should get some food for him? No...He should wait for him to wake up. 

Dust woke up. At first, he didn’t remember anything that went on. He woke up in the exact same place that he fell asleep in. But then he saw the skeleton in his room, and he shot up. “what the fuck?!”

Blue ran over to Dust, pushing on his shoulders to make him lay flat against his bed. “Don’t get up so quickly!!” He ran another check through Dust, “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard… I healed your skull, and a few other injuries you had, but that still doesn’t excuse my actions! I am very much sorry!” 

Dust shoved him away. “get outta my fuckin’ face.”

“Hey!!” Blue puffed his cheeks out, quickly turning Dust’s soul blue, and pushing him back into the bed without touching him. “We’re not fighting anymore, ok?” He smiled, still holding Dust’s soul, “Now then! I was going to ask if you wanted some food!! But I checked and you have nothing to eat without cooking it, so-! What would you like to eat? I’ll make it for you!” 

“guh-” Dust was forced right down to his bed and he struggled. “i would _like_ you to fuckin - lemme go!!” Let him go so he could kill you!

Blue tsked, and walked closer to the bed. Then he put a knee on the mattress, leaning over Dust while pressing his blue magic onto his soul harder. “Stop struggling~”, He purred, a dark look to his eyelights.   
  
Then it was gone, as if nothing had ever happened. “You might get dizzy if you keep trying to struggle like that! I’ll let you go if you _promise_ not to attack me!” 

Dust growled back at him, not afraid in the slightest, though the sudden change in attitude did surprise him. “go fuck yourself.” But he did stop struggling, hoping that would be a sign to Blue that he wouldn’t attack.

Blue gasped, looking to Dust with sad puppy dog eyes. “That’s so mean!! I don’t know what I did to you, but I’m sorry you think that you have to be mean to me!” He did let go of Dust’s soul, but was ready to grab it at a second’s notice. 

He glared as he sat up, not immediately going for the attack. “oh, maybe cuz you fuckin’ knocked me out and then pinned me to my own bedroom with blue magic?”

Blue gasped, “Well that’s only because you tried to attack me when we first met!!” He put on his angry face again, which held the anger of a kitten chasing a toy mouse. “You know what?? I’m tired! I was kidnapped, held hostage, thrown into a new AU, and then attacked by you!! And I’m _still_ trying to be nice!!”   
  
His energy left him slightly, as he hugged himself, pouting again. “It’s all just too much…”

“hah!” He laughed. No wonder he didn’t recognize him from here! It was Dust from another universe! A very different universe, it seemed. “geez, that’s rough! who kidnapped ya’?”

Blue looked up at Dust surprised, then smiled excitedly. He sat down on the edge of Dust’s bed slowly, as to not make Dust think he was attacking him, or anything.   
  
“You want to talk to me?” He asked, his smile bright, and his eyelights bright stars. “Error never wanted to talk to me! Oh-! That’s who took me, by the way! Error kidnapped me a long while ago! Then he kicked me out of his AU!” 

Error, Error… “another version of us, i’m guessing?” Dust hummed. “i don’t know too much about alternate universes, almost everything i know is purely theoretical. au is alternate universe, right? why’d he kick you outta his if he’s the one who kidnapped you?”

“Oh, Error is the destroyer of AUs! He’s like, all evil and stuff.” Blue was kicking his feet back and forth as they hung over the edge of Dust’s bed. “And yeah, it’s alternate universe! And I don’t know why!! He called me annoying, and an anomaly… Then he sent me here, saying something like...he didn’t have time for me, and I should just..get dusted…” His voice dropped significantly as he spoke, getting sadder and sadder. 

Dust sighed and leaned forward to pat Blue’s back. “he prolly sent you here cuz he _literally_ wanted you to get dusted. because i’m dust.” He smirked. “and i’m the one who murdered half of the underground.”

“Huh?” Blue looked up at Dust, his eyelights big, and not showing any fear. “Why did you do that? Aren’t you...aren’t you lonely?” He seemed genuinely curious, and worried for Dust. 

“lonely?” He chuckled. “lonely doesn’t matter. i have to kill the human, and to do that, i needa get strong enough. i have to kill everybody to get enough lv, including you. heh.” Hopefully, now that he explained the situation, Blue would be a lot more willing. Like Papyrus was.

Blue frowned at him, bright blue tears welling in his sockets. “That’s so sad…” He turned his body on the bed, now facing Dust. He took his hand, holding it with both of his, “I could be your friend!! After all I won’t be worth that much exp!” He smiled brightly, but then looked down. “P-plus I don’t really...want to die…?” 

“whether you want to die or not, you’re here, and i _need_ to stop the human.” Dust pulled his hands out of Blue’s. “any exp is better than none.”

Blue pouted, looking down at Dust’s hand sadly. “But…” Then he looked up at him, eyelights huge. He really didn’t want to be killed by Dust… Not that he was afraid of death. As he was told by Error, he had died multiple times in his own underground. Why fear something that’s happened so much? Even though he knows this death would be his last. He’s not afraid of Dust. In fact… He finds Dust...really cool, and… “I don’t want to be killed by you!!” He realized how rude that sounded, and instantly went on to correct it. “B-because…” He sniffled, tears welling in his sockets again. “It’s been so long...s-since someone was ni-nice to me, l-like you have be-been…!”    
  
“hey, don’t  _ cry _ .” Dust wiped his eyes. He was falling for Blue’s sadness, hook line and sinker. “tell ya what? i can kill ya last. i still have the entire rest of the underground to go through before i get to the human. and besides, if there’s a reset in your universe, you’ll prolly just end up right back there alive again, and you won’t even remember me.”

Blue sniffled, looking up to Dust. “R-really…? You w-would do that for me…?” Blue leaned into Dust’s touch on his cheek, raising his own hand to hold it there. He smiled ever so softly, “I c-can’t go back to my AU...I d-don’t know how…” Then he looked up at Dust, the saddest expression he could muster on his face, “A-and I won’t...If I d-die outside of my AU...then I stay d-dead…”    


Dust hummed. “well. the human’s gotta die, which means i still need your exp. but as i said, i’ll make it so you’re the last one i kill, ok?” He traced his thumb over Blue’s cheek, since his hand was being held there. Now that he actually stopped to talk to him, he found that it was actually pretty nice to talk to Blue.

Blue nodded, letting his eyes slip closed as he relished in the touch. “Okay…” He hummed, rubbing his own thumb over Dust’s hand, “It’s been so long since someone touched me…” He opened his eyes, his eyelights flickering to small hearts and then back, “Thank you for being so kind to me…”    



	3. ignorance and a quick meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicious

Dust chuckled. “how long were you held captive for? geez.”

“Hmm…” Blue rolled his eyelights around, trying to recall. “I’m...not sure…? It’s hard to tell time in the anti void, ‘cuz it’s just a white space of nothingness.” He knows he was there for at least five years...but he stopped counting after that… “I stopped counting after five years, maybe? But it felt like a lot more…” He said pitifully, looking like a hurt puppy. 

Dust sighed. Okay, maybe he was a bit touch starved as well. “c’mere.” He pulled Blue into his lap and held him. “well, you’re out now. you’re here with me. and while i  _ am _ gonna kill you, i won’t kill ya right now. okay?”

Blue gasped as he was placed on Dust’s lap, and looked up at him. His eyelights were big, bright stars- then they flickered to hearts again as he wrapped his arms around Dust’s neck, leaning into him more.    
  
He didn’t even try to stop his purr, letting it wash over them both as he snuggled into Dust’s willing touch. “That’s ok…” He said softly, “I wouldn’t mind dying from your hands…” He said sweetly, relaxing in Dust’s hold.    


Dust chuckled. “well, first i gotta get started on hotland and finish off the queen. after the queen is when i’ll kill you, ok?” Dust hummed, leaning his head back. “i wonder where the human is right now, though… i think they’re taking a break in hotland.”

“Alright..” Blue said softly, his head resting on Dust’s chest. Although Blue didn’t really want to die, he wasn’t afraid to. And after Dust had shown all this affection...he really is ok with his life ending at his hands. “I don’t think I have much exp...But I do hope that it will help you stop the mean ol’ human!” He remembers Error told him about his human, Chara, and how they went around and killed everyone. It would be nice for that to end, even if it’s not in his own AU.   


“heh. thanks.” He leaned back down. “well, i’m gonna sleep some more. you woke me up at an ungodly hour in the morning.”

“O-oh”, Blue flushed slightly as he was also lowered down with Dust. He did feel tired, too...maybe… “C-could I uhm, sl-sleep, too?” He asked softly, his hands in little fists on Dust’s chest, “W-with you…? I-in your arms...pl-please…?” He really didn’t want the touch to end…    


“just don’t attack me. kay’?” He pulled the covers over the both of them. Then he rolled over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he would kill everybody else. Today, he would sleep.

Blue nodded, “I won’t hurt you! That would be mean!!” Blue snuggled close to Dust, pressing himself into Dust’s back. Dust was warm, and he really wanted to drink up all the affection he could get. He wonders if he can get another hug from Dust later… He just has to play his cards right, he thinks.    


“mm.” Dust was already falling back to sleep. It wasn’t long before he was  _ fast _ asleep, completely comfortable in Blue’s hold.

Blue was smiling softly, rubbing his hand ever so gently up and down Dust’s back. Dust seemed to have a hard life...Especially with the human. They were similar, in that way. They’d both had hard lives, and...Maybe Blue could make Dust’s better… What if this was a good thing? Them meeting?    
  
He hummed softly, pulling the covers over Dust more. He did plan to kill him, but… Maybe Blue could change his mind.    


Dust woke up a few hours later, when it was closer to midday. He sat up and pulled away from Blue, intending to get up and go to Hotland.

Blue woke up when Dust moved, although he wasn’t sleeping as much as he was resting, and listening to Dust’s soul beat.    
  
“Mmh..?” He rubbed his sockets, “Where are you going, Dusty?” The nickname rolled from his tongue easily, a soft smile on his face.    


“to kill some people. why?” He didn’t even really register the nickname.

Blue hummed nodding, but then jumped up, grabbing Dust’s hand. “Wait-! Have you even eaten anything today?” He asked worriedly, gently squeezing Dust’s hand.    


“...no?” Dust chuckled, “you were with me since i first woke up, ya doofus.”

Blue’s eyelights sparkled and his own silly nickname, “Oooh, then can I cook for you?? I absolutely love cooking!! It’s been so long, too!! You don’t really eat in the anti void, so it’s really empty, and sad. But I could make us tacos!! Do you like tacos?” He asked excitedly, a wide smile on his face.    


“uh.” That was a lot of words. “sure?” Apparently… Blue was going to cook for him?

Blue squealed, grabbing Dust’s hand tightly, and rushing down the steps, taking Dust with him. He tugged Dust into the kitchen, then turned to him, quickly curling his arms around Dust’s hips, and picking him up with ease.    
  
“Here, you can sit on the counter while I cook!!” He said, placing Dust down on the counter, then turning to get all of his needed ingredients. He placed them near Dust, and started getting to chopping, while humming a soft tune.    


“what the fuck-” Dust squeaked when he was easily picked up and set down on the counter. Not knowing what else to do, he just sat there stupidly, watching Blue.

Oh, Blue adored that little noise Dust made. Maybe he’ll try to pick him up later, too…    
  
“Have you ever cooked before?” He chirped, as he cut some lettuce, and tomatoes. “My Papy never cooks, so I always end up making breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I’ve gotten really good at it! Or, at l-least, I hope so.” He giggled nervously.    


“uh…” Dust was still a bit surprised that Blue had managed to pick him up as if it was nothing. He wasn’t light. “i - i bake. i’m sure your cooking’s great. what’s, uh… what’s your pap like? mine’s… kinda dead.”

Blue was still thinking about how Dust felt in his arms. So soft, and light. He really wanted to touch him again.    
  
He smiled at the first part, “Oh, really? I like baking, too! But I am much worse at it, than cooking, hehe!” Then he tensed at Dust’s last words, “Oh- oh no, I am so sorry!” Blue said, turning to Dust. “I don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want me to! I don’t want to upset you!!”    


“oh no, it’s not your fault.” Dust chuckled. “i killed him. you know i gotta get exp, right? and also, he’s not entirely gone. he’s a ghostie now that only i can see.”

“Oh…” Blue seemed almost sad, but he was smiling soon after. “Is he here? Tell him I said hi!!” He waved his hand in the air, looking around. Of course, he couldn’t see him, but he could still be polite! “I’m glad he’s not gone!” He said softly to Dust, then smiled, looking to the side, “My Papy is...lazy. He likes to chug honey, and play pranks… He’s silly, but he’s a good brother. I miss him…” He was smiling sweetly as he continued chopping.    


Dust blinked. Oh. Well. “you’re… the first one to actually believe me,” He mumbled. “he’s right there.” He pointed to an empty spot of air in front of him. “i think he’s bein’ grumpy cuz i wouldn’t kill you immediately.”

“Really?” He asked surprised, “I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t believe you! You don’t seem like someone who would lie! You’re too kind for that!” He smiled wide at Dust, then turned to where he pointed. “Hello Dust’s Papyrus! I’m sorry I’m not dead yet!!”    


“pfff-” Dust held a hand over his mouth. Blue was funny too, it seemed. He was  _ cute _ . “heheh. he’s kinda ignoring you.”

Blue gasped dramatically, “Aw no, don’t worry, Dust’s Papyrus!! I promise I’ll help!!” He pumped his fist into the air, his other hand on his hip, “Dust will bring an end to the human’s cruelness!!” He opened one socket, smiling wide at Dust. “Cause’ I believe in you!” He said sweetly, his one open eye snapping to a heart.   


Dust smiled back. “thanks. i’m gonna make sure i finish them off once and for all this time.” Agh, he was starting to really like Blue’s company. It would be really lonely once he finally killed him.

Blue smiled softly at him, “I know you can do it!” Then he turned, starting up the stove for the taco meat. “Hmm, I think it’ll over be about fifteen more minutes until food! I’m trying to cook fast so I don’t delay you too much!”    


“okay.” Dust smiled. “thanks.” Blue was  _ really sweet _ …

Blue hummed softly during the rest of his cooking, occasionally telling little jokes or stories. After fifteen minutes was up, he started putting all the chopped up bowls of food onto the table, then he came back for Dust.    
  
“It’s time for food!” Blue said happily, quickly picking Dust up again before he could climb down himself. He set him into a chair gently, then sat down on his side. “I hope you like it!!”    


“ _ fuck- _ .” Dust didn’t struggle, his hands went to Blue’s shoulders as he was carried to the chair. “uh - um - thanks.” He glanced at the food. “you made some for yourself, yeah?”

Blue really adored Dust’s reactions. He was too cute! He didn’t even try to get out of Blue’s hold, instead holding on to him. He seemed so...submissive...and Blue found that he liked that quite a bit.    
  
“O-oh, um, yes I did…” He said softly, “I made some for myself, and extra for you to take with you… Is that...is that okay?” 

“yeah. it’s uh. it’s fine.” He started to eat, slowly. He was still kinda surprised that Blue seemed completely okay with him being a murderer. But… eh, that was probably because Blue hadn’t yet  _ witnessed _ him taking a life. “oh, this is good.”

“Really?” Blue smiled excitedly, his eyelights flashing to stars. “I’m so glad you like it!! Cooking tacos is my favorite!!” He made his own taco, and started eating himself. “By the way, I was going to ask- Would it be alright if I came with you?”    


Dust paused. “came with? you  _ do _ know i’m gonna be killing people, right? like, everybody you’d know and love in your universe?”

Blue nodded, “I barely remember the faces of the people in my universe...All I remember is Papy, and Alphys... “ He looked up, and smiled brightly. “Besides!! I’d be worried about you if you were alone! Even with your Papy’s help!!”    


Dust gave in rather easily. "alright… but don't go getting scared when people start dying." 


	4. goin out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he keeps carrying him.

“Alright, thank you!” Blue finished eating before Dust, and was ready to go when he stood. “I made extra, so I’ll bring some with us in case we get hungry!” He placed it neatly into his inventory, then, ever so quietly, and ever so sneakily… He slid a large kitchen knife into his hand, and into his inventory it went.    
  
_ Just in case someone tries to harm Dust, or him…  _   
  
“I’m ready when you are!”    


Dust smiled, not noticing the knife. "heh. alright." He grabbed Blue's hand for the hell of it and headed outside. 

Blue smiled brightly at just, practically beaming at having his hand held. “We’re going to hotland, right?” He asked, wanting to start some conversation with the cute skeleton leading him.    


“yeah. it’s a long way away now that the riverperson vanished. so we’ve got some time to waste if i don’t use a shortcut.”

“Riverperson vanished?” Blue asked, surprised. They never vanished in his underground! “I could run us there if you want me to!” He offered with a smile, gently squeezing Dust’s hand.    


“... _ run us _ ?” Dust chuckled. That was a strange way of putting it. “it’s hotland. a long way away. we’re in snowdin right now.”

“Yeah!” Blue chimed, then without warning he scooped Dust up, holding him like a princess. “You’re very light! I normally run with heavier stuff, so I could get us there in no time at all!”    


“oh shit-” Dust squeaked when he was picked up. “light?? no, i know i’m pretty damn heavy! i have really dense bones! you’re just too damn strong!” And fuck, if he wasn’t flushed bright blue.

Oh, Blue loved that color on Dust. Hm, maybe he should… “Oh wow! You’re blushing!” He remarked, wanting to see more of it, “You look so cute!!”    
  
He giggled at Dust’s words, and started jogging slightly, “Really? You think so? I’ve been training really hard to get into the royal guard! It’s my dream!” He said excitedly.    


Dust only flushed darker. “i’m  _ not _ cute! i’mma fucking murderer!” Fear him! Why didn’t Blue fear him yet?!

When Blue started jogging, Dust automatically wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck in an attempt to keep himself a bit more steady. “the, uh, royal guard, huh?”

Blue giggled, “You’re adorable! And you really are killing for a good cause!” He said sweetly, smiling at Dust.    
  
He soon looked away from Dust, and towards the trail, speeding up. They were already in Waterfall. “Yeah!! I want to be able to help people, and for them to see how cool I am!” He chuckled, “At least, I hope I’m cool, hehe.”    


Dust decided to ignore the compliments. “you’re super cool.” He leaned his head on Blue’s shoulder and watched him. “i think you’d be able to get into the royal guard super easily.”

“Really?” Blue said, a genuine smile on his face. He was so glad Dust thought so!! “It’s been so long since someone has said something nice about me! Thank you!!” He turned his head, and placed a quick kiss to Dust’s forehead. “I hope I can...Well, I mean...I won’t know”, He giggled, “Since I’ll be dying, and all. But I’d like to think that I could have gotten in! And that I was super cool, and helped a lot of people!!”    


The color of his flush quickly spread across his face when he was kissed, even if it was just a quick peck to the forehead, and he glanced away. Fuck… fuck, he was really starting to hate the idea of killing Blue. “heh… yeah…” His hands clenched around Blue’s shirt. Even Papyrus could tell. Papyrus was giving Dust a look.

Blue smiled brightly as he felt Dust’s hands tighten their hold. He was so cute, and easy to fluster! Blue wonders how far he could go...and how Dust would respond to it…    
  
“Is something wrong?” He asked softly, when Dust’s sentence trailed off. They were more than halfway through Waterfall now, and getting closer to their destination.   


“no…” He sighed. “no, i’m fine. just… thinking.” 

Like, was it  _ really _ necessary to kill Blue? It wasn’t as if Blue was part of  _ his _ universe, and… well, Blue could  _ help _ him! The human probably didn’t even know Blue existed! He could help him kill them!

Yeah… yeah! It wasn’t as if Dust was technically losing any exp by sparing Blue, he’d have had the same amount if Blue never turned up in his universe in the first place.

His brother screeched about how  _ Blue _ was the one he spared when he killed even his own brother, but he ignored him, curling into Blue’s arms happily. 

Yeah. He wasn’t going to kill Blue. And in return, he was going to get Blue’s help with killing the human.

“Alright, if you’re sure!” Blue chirped at him, nuzzling the top of his skull. Blue had to forcefully stop his purr as Dust curled closer to him. Was Dust finally coming around? He hoped so…    
  
He added, softly, “If there is anything that’s bothering you, feel free to tell me while I’m still alive! I’ve been told I’m a great listener!”    


Dust was silent, for just a moment, before he sighed. “i don’t wanna kill you,” He told him, glancing up at him, his deformed eye lights soft. “and… i can justify not killing you cuz you’re not part of this universe… and… if you help me kill the human?” He added, hopeful.

Blue gasped, his eyelights snapping to hearts once again. “Really? You don’t want to kill me?” Blue smiled at the look in Dust’s eyelights, moving in close again to place small kisses on his forehead and cheeks. “Yay!! I’ll gladly help you, Dust! We’ll defeat the evil human together!” He spun once with Dust in his arms, slowing now that they were getting closer to Hotland.    


Dust smiled, liking the kisses that Blue was giving him. “great.”


	5. death time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun time

Blue was glad Dust was liking his kisses, as he was not trying to get him to stop. “We’re here!” He chirped happily, slowly down fully as they entered Hotland. “Where to next in Hotland?” He asked, not wanting to put Dust down just quite yet.    


“mm.” He didn’t fight when he was put down. “we kinda just wander. find anybody we can.  _ everybody’s _ gotta die, so…”

“Like that person?” Blue smiled, pointing to a small volcano monster, who was hurriedly trying to waddle away. “Do you want my help here, too? Or would you rather kill them yourself?” His voice was cheerful, lacking all remorse as he spoke of killing someone.    


Dust rose a brow as he smiled, not exactly believing that Blue was actually willing to kill. “nah. i got it.” He wandered over to the monster and pulled out his knife.

Blue smiled back at Dust cheerfully, nodding. “Alright! Then I’ll wait here while you dust him!” He watched as Dust pulled out his weapon. Oh, he has a knife, too? Well...It was already in Blue’s plan to end the human’s life with a blade. Either of their blades would work.    


Dust jumped forward and pounced, quickly attacking the small monster and stabbing them multiple times. There was a scream, but it wasn’t long before the monster was nothing but a pile of ashes and dust in Dust’s hands. It was warm.

Dust’s grin grew and he chuckled darkly. He could just  _ feel _ the exp, the rush of the kill. Okay, maybe he was getting a little addicted.

Blue grinned as he watched Dust slaughter that innocent monster. He really didn’t mind death. It happened all the time, so what’s the issue with being the cause of it?    
  
He had walked up to Dust, tapping his shoulder, “Good job!” He chirped, before pulling out a small cloth, leaning in to wipe the dust of his Dust.    


“oh wow, you’re  _ actually _ completely fine with this.” Dust let Blue clean him. “well, thanks, i guess. heh.” He grabbed Blue’s hand and continued on. This was nice.

Blue smiled brightly at him, “Of course I’m okay with this! You have your reasons, and I understand them! Besides…” He tilted his head slightly, his voice sounding slightly  _ off _ , “Everyone dies eventually. Why does it matter when?”    
  
His odd tone was gone as soon as Dust took his hand, “Onward we go! Off to save the underground!” He giggled, “It’s almost like we’re in the royal guard together! How fun!!”    


“huh.” Blue was different. Different than everybody else. Dust smiled and leaned against Blue’s shoulder. “you’re the only one who understands why i’m doing this… thanks.” 

Blue giggled, and softly nuzzled himself against Dust, “Of course.” Then he added, “And if anyone is ever mean to you because of it, then tell me! I’ll kick their butts for you!!”    


Dust chuckled. “anybody who would have been mean to me would probably be dead before i say anything.”

“Oooh”, Blue’s eyes sparkled, turning to stars, “You sound so cool!! I wish I could sound that cool!” He hummed in thought, “Maybe...Oh!” He put on an overly deep, and dramatic voice, “Do not ever be mean to me or Dust, or you will be dead where you stand!!” He giggled, “Did I sound cool?”    


...Dust was blushing. “u - uh.” Did Blue mean he was willing to kill for him… really? And that dramatic voice was  _ not _ doing well for his ability to stay calm.

…

…

Shit he had a crush on Blue.

“Mwehehehe!” Blue’s eyelights snapped to hearts again, “You’re blushing! How cute!!” He started swinging their entwined hands as they walked, “Why are you blushing though? I don’t believe I said something that would merit that…?” He hummed, putting a finger to his chin, trying to remember.    


He flushed darker. “n - no, i’m good, don’t worry about it.” He leaned against Blue again. “let’s just go find some more people.”

“Okay!!” Blue sang a soft tune as they ventured on. His mood didn’t change at all, no matter how many monsters Dust killed. 

* * *

Blue was standing a little ways away, hands held tightly to his chest. Why was Dust struggling with these two…? Are they really that strong?    
  
The two guards that blocked Dust and Blue’s advance towered tall, their armor shining from the lava’s light. The moment Dust began fighting, it was obviously the guards were struggling, their movements jerky, and worried. But it seems their worry came from something else entirely, a small secret that swore to each other. The moment Dust got close to one of the guards, the other took their axe, and swung it full force into the small skeleton, hearing a loud crack from his shoulder blade, and ribs. The guard that was hit along with Dust grunted, his own armor cracking from the axe’s hit.    


Dust was on his ground, hands and knees, in a second, cringing from the pain. But he didn’t make a noise. Thankfully, his hp had risen a lot now that he’d killed people. He had like 15hp now, so it went down halfway from that one harsh attack.

He was breathing roughly, but he didn’t have time for a break. He struggled to get up.

Blue gasped loudly, “Dust!!” He shouted, quickly running a check over him. Goodness, why was his HP so low!? He only had 15? And now even less!!    
  
The guards took a moment to raise their axes, readying themselves to cleave the skeleton below them in half.    
  
Blue knew that Dust wanted to kill them- Dust wanted their EXP…    
  
Then it clicked. Alright… Blue doesn’t have to  _ kill _ them.    
  
With a flick of his wrist, he pulled Dust away from the crashing axes, and right into his arms. “Are you alright?” He asked softly, holding onto Dust, not letting him stand.    


Dust groaned, but started to push away. “i’m fine. m’ fine. just caught off guard. leggo. gotta finish what i started.” And then he hissed, cuz ow, he caused Blue’s arm to brush against his injury.

Blue hushed him, and summoned a bone construct, quickly shoving it into the ground, right on an extra piece of Dust’s shirt. “No, you stay here.” He leaned down, placing a light kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be right back to heal you.” Then he stood, walking away from Dust, and over to the guards. He called out to them sweetly, “Hello!”    


“wait - blue!” Dust struggled weakly against the bone pinning him down, but it was obvious he was in no shape to get away from even that.

The guards stood ready to fight.

“You guys…” Blue said softly, smiling widely, “...hurt my Dusty!” His eyelights snapped to little skulls as he summoned a weapon. Unlike his normal bones, simple and blunt- He created an entire weapon, fixed with bones sharpened to kill. It was an axe, much like the guards’, but with much more of Blue’s personal flair. He giggled softly, “So...how much HP do you have? And how many times...do I have to hit your shoulders for you to die?”    
  
The guards stiffened, and pulled up their own axes, ready to fight the little skeleton. 

…    
  
Blue hummed as he dropped his axe, it clattering onto the floor loudly. Then he stepped over the bodies of the guards, skipping slightly.    
  
“Dusty?” He asked softly, “Sweetie, can you do me a favor?”    


Dust stared with wide eyes as the scene unfolded before him. Partly, he was surprised that Blue actually killed them.

Mostly, though, he felt different emotions.

Blue was hella strong. Blue acted innocent, when he was  _ very much not _ . He was willing to kill, happy to kill, and didn’t give a second glance to any deaths that happened around him. Despite how positive and innocent he  _ acted _ . And that was what Dust realized. How Blue was acting was just that, an  _ act _ .

…

It was hot.

And then, there was that last thing. “you took my exp!” He griped, pouting. But then, after a second, he sighed. “what?”

“Aw, sweetie”, Blue giggled, helping Dust sit up. “Look. They’re not dust yet, are they?” He pointed to the bodies, still unable to move. There were soft groans occasionally, their bodies twitching, attempting to do anything, but… Most of their bones were broken, and shattered, they most likely internal bleeding, too.    
  
Blue purred quietly, as he pulled Dust to lean on him, “All you have to do, is aim a single attack at them.” He nuzzled Dust’s skull, “Can you do that for me? They only have a single HP each…”    


Dust sighed again, but summoned two bone attacks and used them to dust the two monsters. He felt the addicting rise of exp, but didn’t care much this time. “...thanks.” He nuzzled into Blue’s neck. He  _ really liked him _ …

Blue purred happily, “Mhm. Now then, let’s get you all fixed up!” He placed his hand ever so gently on Dust’s shoulder, pushing his soft magic into Dust’s injuries. He also pushed in some intent, some intent of protection, and praises. After all, Dust had tried his best, so he might as well be praised for it!    
  
Blue entirely ignored his own burning in his wrist, knowing he probably had a small fracture. He could heal it later, after helping Dust.    
  
“Are you hungry at all? I brought extra tacos!”    


“mm. yeah, but can we eat once we get to a place that we’re not melting in our clothes?” It  _ was _ Hotland, after all. Dust took Blue’s hand, the one that just so happened to be injured, and smiled at him hopefully.

Blue smiled, and helped Dust up with his uninjured hand, only to yelp as Dust grabbed his hurt one. He quickly yanked it from Dust’s hand, and pulled it to his chest, tears spilling from his sockets as he scrunched them closed.    


Dust blinked dumbly when Blue suddenly pulled away. He never did that before…? Was he suddenly scared of Dust or something…

Wait.

“...gimme your hand.”

Blue made a soft, hurt sound. “S-sorry…” He apologized for pulling his hand away so quickly, slowly returning it to Dust’s hand. His hand was trembling beneath his large blue glove, as he watched what Dust would do.    


Dust slowly pulled Blue’s glove off and moved his sleeve out of the way.

Blue winced slightly, but didn’t move as Dust took his glove off. Beneath his glove was multiple fractures along his palm, and some spider web cracks going up his fingers.    
  
“T-they uhm, hit me...once…” He felt ashamed, really. He said he would take care of it, but then he got himself hurt! How uncool!    


Dust frowned. "and you were are all worried about my injury. can you heal yourself?" 

Blue nodded, “I think I can. I was just going to wait a little bit for my magic to replenish.” His hand twitched in Dust’s hold, making him wince.    


Dust sighed and nodded. "i lost my healing magic after i killed paps. sorry i'm not any help."

“Really?” Blue asked, not at all upset over the lack of help. “I’m so sorry, that’s so sad!” He pulled his injured hand to his chest, then carefully stepped closer, giving Dust a hug. “I’ll be okay, but thank you for worrying! And sorry, uhm...for pulling my hand away...I like...h-holding your hand…”    


"you're not allowed to fight anymore," Dust decided, hugging back, "at least not until your hand is completely healed and you promise me you won't be hurt again." 

Blue giggled, nuzzling Dust’s skull. “Okay, I’ll be careful, Dusty.” Of course Blue was going to heal himself quickly, as he was not letting Dust fight the human alone. “I’ll be healed up, and better in no time at all!”    


“you better.” Dust grabbed Blue’s  _ other _ hand and continued walking.

He giggled again at how protective Dust seemed over him. To think that only this morning, this sweet, adorable skeleton had planned to kill him.    



	6. picnics and death, of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in that order.

As soon as they were out of Hotland, or at least, away from the boiling heat, Blue decided it was time to eat. “Is here okay?” He asked softly, smiling at Dust.    


“yeah.” Dust nodded. But he didn’t exactly know what Blue planned on doing now, so he just kinda stood there.

Blue smiled at him, then using his uninjured hand, he pulled out a large blanket that he’d found in Dust’s house, spreading it on the ground. Then he pulled out all of the taco meat, shells, and toppings, setting them down on said blanket. “Done!” He chirped, patting the blanket right next to him, looking at Dust.    


“what is this, a picnic?” Dust chuckled and sat down. “well, either way, you eat. i want that hand healed.”

Blue blushed, “Oh, no- There’s enough for the both of us!!” He squeaked out, but did make himself a taco, smiling softly as the magic in it helped replenish his. “A-and I to-told you, I’ll b-be fine.” He stuttered, smiling at Dust, “I’ll he-heal it in j-just a moment.”    


He was stuttering now. Dust tilted his head curiously. Was he okay? “uh. okay. make sure you do it soon.” Dust started to put his tacos together.

“M-mhm”, Blue was blushing brightly, as he tried to eat his tacos quickly, so he could heal himself. Why was Dust being so cute? He was worrying about him, and wanted him to get better- And goodness, it’s been so long since somebody has cared about him, he’s getting much too happy because of it!! 

After a single taco, he healed his hand. It took longer to do it to himself, as he was quite distracted by the rather adorable skeleton next to him.    
  
Dust smiled when Blue’s hand healed, and he finished eating his food in peace.

Blue smiled, suddenly realizing something. “Oooh, Dust, Dust! Since you’re not going to kill me, then I can cook more food for you!!”    


Dust snickered. “ _ that _ ’s what you’re excited about?” Blue really was adorable. “i mean yeah, that would actually be great.”

Blue giggled, blushing slightly, “I mean, yeah...But I’m also really happy I can s-spend more time with you!” He smiled wider at Dust’s words, “We could even cook together! Or I can just set you on the counter again, hehe!”    


Dust blushed at the reminder of how easily Blue could pick him up and tote him around, or really just manhandle him. He… actually really wasn’t against it…

“Hm?” Blue leaned closer, “You’re blushing again!! Why are you blushing, Dusty? Was it something I said?” He giggled, reaching up a hand to boop Dust’s nose ridge.    
  
Dust clicked his teeth and acted like he was about to bite Blue’s finger when he booped his nose. “i’m fine! don’t worry about it!”   
  
Blue yanked his hand back, but then giggled, “No biting!” He said playfully, but smirked slightly, “Unless of course, it is wanted.” Then he continued on, as if he hadn’t just said that, “Your blush is really cute, though!”    


Dust’s flush was darker, now. Fuck. He pulled his hood over his face. “...why you gotta do this to me?” He really,  _ really _ didn’t dislike it.

Blue’s grin grew as Dust tried to hide himself in his hood, “Hehe, what am I doing to you?” He asked innocently, scooching over, and pulling Dust into him, hugging him.    


Dust sighed and relaxed in Blue’s hold. “nothing, you’re doing nothing.” And that really was somethin’, wasn’t it. Blue barely had to do a thing and he easily managed to turn Dust into a flustered mess. God, he really did have a crush on him.

Blue hugged him tighter, giggling. He leaned in, and whispered so quietly, “Would you rather I do something to you?” It was so quiet, if could have been missed, or entirely written off as Blue kept speaking at his normal tone. “If you’re sure!”    


Dust whined. “blue! that’s really not helping!” But he  _ did _ wrap his arms around Blue as well. He wasn’t surprised by what Blue had said, it was easy to tell that his crush wasn’t nearly as innocent as he liked to act, but still! Not helpful!   
  
Blue giggled, “Sorry, it’s really fun to make you flustered!” He rubbed his hands soothingly down Dust’s back, nuzzling his skull. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked, “The flirting, I mean.”    


“i - i mean… no…” Dust trailed off and glanced away. “...i like it…”   
  
“Good”, Blue purred, nuzzling him again. “Because I really like you, and want to make you blush!” He said happily, pulling Dust even closer into his hug.    


Dust grumbled lightly. “well. fantastic. you’re succeeding there.” And then, quieter, he added on, “...i really like you too…”   
  
Blue gasped, “Really?” His eyelights snapped to bright blue hearts, and he leaned closer, placing a kiss to Dust’s skull. “I’m so glad!!” 

Dust glanced up at Blue with a small smile. “you know, your eyes turn into hearts a lot. it’s cute.”   
  
“Hear...ts?” Blue squeaked out, his entire skull turning a bright cyan. They were turning to hearts?? Okay, okay, maybe Dust didn’t know what that meant- Or else he’s extremely calm about it. “Hmm-!” He whined, quickly burying his face into Dust’s neck.    


Dust laughed. “ha! i got  _ you _ flustered for once!” He pulled Blue into  _ his _ lap. “but you really are adorable! if you’re acting innocent, or not.”

Blue made a whining noise again, wrapping his arms around Dust’s neck, continuing to hide. “No I’m not!” He argued, then blushed brighter. Dust...knew? He looked up at him, eyelights bright, and still hearts. “Y-you...know?” Normally people don’t trust him after they find out…    


Heh. They were still hearts. Adorable. “well… i mean, yeah? it’s pretty obvious.”   
  
Blue flushed more, “Oh goodness”, He quickly slapped his hands over his face. “Is it really…?” He sighed, “I think I’m be-being more obvious with y-you than I nor-normally am…” 

Dust chuckled. “i mean, you  _ are _ completely okay with murder and have actually practically killed two people yourself. not that i’m complaining, of course, and i saw the way your look darkened like it did a couple times.” It was  _ hot _ .   
  
“Well, everyone dies! We’re just speeding it up a bit!” He defended, still flushed brightly. “And those two deserved to die...they hurt you.” He looked away when he said that, his face poorly covering the anger he had at those two guards. It was gone with Dust’s next words, “Oh, I still do that?? I thought I got rid of that habit!!” He squeaked out, again burying his face in Dust’s neck.    


"pff-" Dust held a hand over his mouth. "so you're telling me everybody thinks you're like an innocent little kid back home?"

Blue was quiet for a moment, before leaning back enough to see Dust. He had a smug grin on his face, sockets lidded, “Maybe.” He booped Dust on the nose again, “Keep my secret?”    


“course.” He nuzzled him again. “t’s not my secret to tell.” Then he smirked. “but… say… what would you do if i didn’t?”

Blue grinned, moving on Dust’s lap until he was straddling the other. “Are you sure you want to know?” He purred, placing a single finger on Dust’s sternum, and dragging it down slightly.    


Dust’s face glowed a light blue just from the action, and his eyelids lowered flirtatiously. “i’m sure,” He purred back.

Blue grinned wide, leaning closer, “It would be different for others...But for you?” He leaned back, smiling innocently as he said, “I would lock you up only where I could find you, and make you realize your mistake in betraying my trust, in any way possible.” His voice was much too happy for his words, and what he was saying. “For others…” He gave a darker look, “I would break them until they begged for my forgiveness.”    


Okay. Yep. Hot. Dust shivered lightly. “i wouldn’t break your trust like that. as i said, ‘s not my secret to tell.” Though the locking him up part where only  _ Blue _ could find him was… certainly something he wouldn’t mind happening to him… “also, i could kill anybody you need me to,” He added casually. Blue’s done enough for him, he could kill somebody for Blue if Blue asked.

Blue noticed the shiver, and smiled, leaning closer again. “Hmm? You’re thinking about what I said really hard there”, He purred, “Are you scared...or...is it something else?” His confidence faltered slightly at Dust’s statement, “You would...k-kill someone for me…?”    


Dust’s blush only grew darker as Blue purred, but then he faltered, and Dust couldn’t help but smirk at the suddenly upper-hand. “well, yeah, ‘course i would. you already practically killed two people for me, right? and i’m a murderer, so it’s not much different.”

“O-oh, goodness”, He flushed, looking away. “W-well I would ki-kill for you, too...A-as you have already seen, so it probably doesn’t need to be said, but I’m saying it anyways because I don’t know why, and oh my stars am I rambling??” His voice only grew higher pitched as he spoke, then flushed brightly. “P-pretend that didn’t just ha-happen…”    


Dust snickered. “it seems that i really like getting you flustered when it’s not an act,” He purred, leaning closer, “so no, i don’t think i’ll be pretending it didn’t happen.”

Blue clasped his hands onto Dust’s cheeks when he leaned closer, his face a bright blue. “I ha-haven’t acted th-that much with you…” He leaned in, giving a kiss to Dust’s nose ridge. “I-it’s easy t-to be me, w-with you…”    


Welp. Now Dust was blushing again. He leaned even closer a little with fuzzy eye lights. “heh… thanks… i like that a lot.”

“Yeah?” Blue purred again, still blushing brightly, but trying to hold onto his confidence. “I like it too. Being with you.” His face was a breath’s distance from Dust’s, smirking he asked, “How much do you like it?”    


How much did he like it, well… “how about this much?” He murmured, before mentally saying  _ fuck it _ and pressing his teeth to Blue’s in a kiss.

Blue squeaked, blushing brightly. He wrapped his arms around Dust’s neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. He opened his eyes slightly, breaking away, “My, that is quite a lot...Want to know how much I like it?”    


Dust chuckled lightly. “yeah.”

Blue leaned back in, kissing Dust, but instead of pulling back, he licked at Dust’s teeth, scratching his fingers soothingly down Dust’s shoulder blades.    


"mm." Dust closed his eyes with a hum and opened his mouth obligingly to let Blue's tongue in.

Blue smiled into the kiss, gently lapping his tongue at Dust’s, slowly coaxing it into his mouth to suck on it.    


Dust did kiss back, and even tried to push for dominance.

Blue purred into the kiss, shoving his tongue back into Dust’s mouth, and curling it around Dust’s. If he didn’t want him to act innocent, then Dust will have to get used to Blue being the one in charge.    
  
He broke away a moment later, purring happily at Dust. He brought his hand up, curling his hand around Dust’s neck. He didn’t squeeze, but instead rubbed his thumb gently down Dust’s throat.    


Dust shuddered and leaned into the hold. He gave up on trying to fight for dominance. “you’re really gonna mess with me here,” He mumbled with a low purr, lowering his eyelids calmly. He liked this. He liked Blue.

Blue purred louder when he felt Dust give in to him, “Hehe, sorry, I can’t help it.” He leaned in again, this time pressing a soft kiss to Dust’s neck, “You’re just too cute!” Blue was adoring that look on Dust’s face. He looked so happy, and calm… He’s glad that he's the one who did that to him. He wants to be the only one who does this to him, because… Oh...Blue really likes him, too.    


He flushed again and whined. “why you gotta keep saying that?!” He squeaked, pulling his hood over his head again, “you’re not helping anything!!” And  _ god _ , that kiss on the neck did things to Dust. He kinda loved it.

“Because it’s true!!” Blue said bluntly, leaning in to pepper kisses all over Dust’s face that wasn’t hidden from his hood. “You’re adorable, and sweet, and I really like you!” Blue kissed Dust’s neck again, pushing his hood out of the way to do so.    


Dust shivered again. “i - i really like you too.” He leaned against Blue more and stopped trying to fight the kisses. “say, uh… what do you think’ll happen if we manage to finally kill the human?”

Blue giggled as Dust gave in to his kisses, “Hmm...Well, I’d say…” What would happen…? “We can live together! Happily and without worry of the mean ol’ human!” He softly kissed Dust on his lips, “And we will. Cause I know you can beat them”, He said softly, nuzzling Dust, “I believe in you.”    


Dust hummed. “geez, i think you’re making me sleepy,” He mumbled with a purr. “maybe we should get up?”

“Sleepy?” He giggled, then his voice went deeper, “I’m sure I could...wake you up.” Without another word on that, he stood up, hoisting Dust up with him. “Of course! Are you finished eating? Cause I have some more, just in case you’re still hungry!”    


Dust’s face flushed and he whacked Blue’s chest, even as he got picked up. “don’t  _ do _ that!” He squeaked, “you know what you’re doing!”

Blue laughed loudly, his normal giggle paling in comparison. “Mwhehehehe, so-sorry- hehehe, I ca-can’t help it…” His eyelights snapped to hearts again, as he held Dust closely, using him magic to fold up the small blanket, and pull everything back into his inventory. “I do know what I’m doing, and I know you like it!” He teased, sticking his blue tongue out at Dust.    


“myeh!” He stuck his tongue out back at Blue. “i’ll get you back for that, you butt!”

Blue grinned, and quickly nipped Dust’s tongue. “You can try all you want, but you can’t beat me!” He laughed again, and started walking in the direction they were earlier. “By the way, I have no clue where we’re going!”    


Dust shuddered when his tongue was nipped, quickly sticking it back into his mouth where it belonged. “we - we’re uh.” Fuck Blue made him forget. “going towards mtt’s resort.” Alphys had killed herself after Undyne died, so they didn’t need to bother with going through her lab. “i think the human’s either there or at the king’s castle. if it’s the latter, then we, uh…” He couldn’t think and it was all Blue’s fault. “go all the way there and kill everybody on the way.”

“Okay!” Blue chirped, starting a quick walk down the pathway. “I’m gonna help you, okay? With the killing, I mean- But I won’t take any of your exp! I promise!”    
  
He did just as he said, attacking each monster, and lowering them down with Dust, then leaving Dust to hit the final blow. Blue smiled the entire time, not at all bothered by their actions.    


Dust honestly thought Blue was ridiculous. Adorably sick and insane, but in all the good ways. He acted innocent when he wasn’t, and that just made Dust like him all the more, especially when he so easily practically killed everybody in his way.

Fuck. Fuck, Dust might’ve been in love.

He was happy to kill right alongside Blue.

“Awww”, Blue whined, sneezing, “I g-got dust in my nose-”, Another sneeze. “Gross!” He rubbed his nose as he stepped over to Dust, his boots crunching in what once was another monster. “Okay! So now we just need to go to the castle, right?” He asked cheerfully, “And are we going to kill the king too, or just the human?”    


“we should.” Dust said, patting Blue’s back when he started sneezing. “bless you. it would be best if we killed the king, he’s got more exp than anyone.”

“Thanks!” Blue said, sniffling slightly. “Alright! Then I’ll go all out!” He paused, “Wait...I just realized...The king? Where’s the queen?”    


Dust tilted his head. “the queen? well, she  _ was _ in the ruins. but the ruins was the first place i went through, so now she’s kinda dust.” Dust shrugged. “she’s one of the few people i miss, actually, her and paps. her jokes were the best.” He chuckled. 

“Huh?” Blue cocked his head, “The...queen was in the ruins?” Then his eyes sparkled, turning to bright yellow stars. “That must be a difference, then!! My queen lived in the castle, but my king lived in the ruins!!” He gave a soft look at Dust’s last words, “I’m sorry, Dusty…”    


“huh.” Dust was surprised by that. “wait… if that’s the case… and your said your brother was super lazy… could it be that everybody is switched around in your universe?” He hummed. “who’s your royal scientist?”

“Oh, maybe!!” He said excitedly, then smiled, “My royal scientist is Undyne! She’s super shy, and nerdy.”    


He stared. “undyne was the captain of the royal guard. she trained under asgore and took paps on as a trainee. alphys is the shy stuttery scientist.”

“Really??” He said, eyes stars again. “Let’s see...Mm, my Alphy’s is the captain of the royal guard, and she’s been teaching me! She’s sooo cool! And Undyne is the royal scientist, queen Toriel, and Asgore is in the ruins!!” He smiled, “And my brother is the judge! Even though he thinks I don’t know~”    


“oh, your  _ brother’s _ the judge?” Dust hummed. “guess even that’s different. i’m the judge here. let’s see, what’s your grillby like?”

“Grillby? He makes amazing pastries!! I don’t know much about him though, he lives in hotland, so I never really visited him.” He smiled, “Our Muffet has a bar and diner in snowdin! She’s really quiet, but sweet! My brother hangs out at her place often.”    


“whaaat?” Dust gasped, “no grillby?  _ muffets _ ? that’s a weird thought, heh. muffet replacing grillby. grill’s is the one who owned the bar and i loved to hang out at the place. muffet is a bit past hotland and she loves overpricing her donuts and spidercider.”

Blue giggled, “That’s so weird!! So we’re...basically flipped around?” He hummed, thinking, “Well...if we’re flipped, then… You must be like my brother!” He gasped, “You don’t drink honey straight from the bottle, do you??”    


“i mean…” He smiled. “i drink ketchup straight from the bottle. that count?”

Blue looked at him, mouth agape, “That’s so gross!!!” He squealed, stomping his feet on the ground as he turned in a circle. Then he blushed, remembering just  _ who _ he was speaking to. “B-but uhm, I…” He fidgeted in place, glancing away, “I l-like ketchup, too...But I don’t drink it!!!” He added quickly, “Often…”    


Dust blinked, then snickered. “yeah. often.” He leaned in to kiss Blueberry. “you’re so cute.” 

Blue kissed him back, then flushed brightly, “No!! You’re cute!!” He puffed out his cheeks, stomping his foot, “You’re adorable!” Then his cute demeanor fell, his eyes lidding, “Or would you rather I say attractive?”    


Dust actually managed not to flush for once. “well… i mean…  _ you’re _ fucking  _ hot as hell _ ,” He purred, leaning closer.

Blue flushed more, his eyelights shifting to pink hearts. He quickly covered his face with his hands. “O-oh, stars, Du-dusty-”, No one had ever really called him that...Only ever ‘cute’, ‘adorable’, ‘sweet’...not...oh, goodness… “Y-you re-really th-think so…?” He squeaked out, peeking at Dust through that cracks of his fingers.    


“i mean, yeah.” Dust chuckled. “...partly because the way you act like you’re so innocent when you’re not is… really hot to me…” He glanced away and flushed.

“Oh…?” Blue grinned, trying to gain his footing back, even though his face was a bright cyan. “You like it when I act innocent?” He asked, his voice chipper. Then his voice dipped low, and sultry, “Or when I’m  _ not _ ?”    


…

“so how about that killing thing, eh?” Dust asked,  _ smoothly _ evading the question as he turned around.

Blue giggled, walking over to sling his arms around Dust’s shoulders, leaning in, “Aw come on, tell me!!” He placed a soft kiss to Dust’s neck, whispering, “I’m curious~” He hugged Dust, “Innocent?” Then his hands slid down, one of his gloved hands slipping under the collar of his shirt, to lightly touch his collarbone, “Or not~?”   


Dust shuddered, but didn’t try to pull out of Blue’s hold. “it - it’s not just… one or the other...!” He squeaked when that hand slipped down his shirt. “i… i - i just… like  _ it _ ? i dunno.”

Blue flushed brightly at that answer. He didn’t just like either side of him- he liked  _ him. _ He nuzzled Dust’s skull, slowly releasing him to grab his hand. “U-uhm, well I...I l-like you, t-too...all...all of y-you…” He really hasn’t seen a single side to Dust that he hadn’t liked.    


Dust smiled softly and leaned on Blue. “thanks.”


	7. ow

Blue easily held Blue’s weight on him, tilting his head up to kiss him softly. “Are you ready to keep going?” He asked, giving Dust’s hand a squeeze.    


“yep.” Dust kissed back, and then they continued on their way, killing everybody in sight.

Blue continued helping, happily killing every monster they came across. Then they reached the golden corridor, quickly approaching the king. “Is he strong?” Asked Blue, thinking of his queen. She was fairly strong, but consumed by grief from her actions. Perhaps it would be best to attack him in the same way he would her? Advance on her while telling of her misdoings? It might work for the king, too.    


Dust shrugged. “yeah. he is the king, and he’s got the most exp. but we can handle him.”

“Alright!” Blue said, determined. “We got this! We can kill the king!” He giggled, “And I have an idea! My queen was very sad...with the deaths she inflicted upon the human children, soooo...Maybe it’s the same here? What if we could find a way to use that?” He grinned, “Because...I know where the human bodies are.” His voice was much too sweet to say such things, “Perhaps...We could distract him, then cut off his head?”    


Dust nodded along with Blue's plan, though mostly he was just kinda staring at Blue, because it seemed Blue couldn't stop being hot. 

Blue giggled, then sneakily led Blue into the castle, and down the small staircase, leading to the hidden corpses. “Ta da!” He said in a loud whisper, then used his magic to drag up a few of the coffins, being quiet still. The plan was...rather morbid...But it would work. Blue told Dust to hide behind the door until he snuck the bodies in. Then, he would use his magic to lift the corpses before the king, their rotted bodies sagging from the weight of his magic. He would drop their bodies one by one, then Dust would stab him from behind, straight through his neck.    


Dust went along easily with Blue's plan, because as dark as it was, he thought it would work. 

And work it did. Working together, they killed the king of all monsters and suddenly there was nobody left in the Underground except for them and the human.

"Alright. i think it's time to kill the human. how about you hide to take them by surprise." He was feeling giddy. 

“Okay! Be careful!” Blue said cheerfully, leaning in to kiss Dust softing, then running off to hide. He hit behind a pillar, pulling his handy little knife from his inventory. It was about time that he used this… What better for an end that a knife for a human that killed with only that?   
  
He waited for the human to arrive, then he waited for Dust’s signal.    


Dust and the human started to fight with no suggestion that there was anybody else here, but then partway through Dust was starting to sweat, getting tired. Even with all his extra exp, it seemed the human knew his attack patterns well.

Welp. Time to bring in the back up. 

He shot two bones into the ground that weren’t directed at the human, acting as if he missed, but really it was his single to Blueberry that it was time to his surprise.

Blue was getting more and more worried the longer the battle wore on. The human was fighting well, and Dust was obviously getting tired.    
  
He couldn’t help the sick, pleased smile he got when he was signaled. Instantly he came out of cover, rushing towards the human. He turned the human’s soul blue, shooting bones up behind them. The human turned to block said bones, only to cry out in pain the moment they did.    
  
Blue pressed the knife harder into their back, right where their soul would be, with a sweet smile, he said, “Don’t ever hurt my Dusty again~”   


In a second, the human was rendered defenseless and Dust breathed, “wow.” His Dusty? Dust certainly didn’t mind that. Blue was amazing. 

Except the human started struggling and getting out of Blue’s hold with a snarl.

“Eep!” Blue squeaked, trying to push the knife into the human further. However, the human kicked their leg out underneath Blue’s, making him crash to the ground with a small, pained noise. The knife stuck out of their back as they glared down at him, oozing blood that splattered across the golden tiled floor.    
  
They raised their knife towards Blue, a cruel smile curling on their face. They didn’t know who this skeleton was, but...It wouldn’t matter soon anyways.    


“oh  _ fuck no _ .” Dust shot some bones and hit the human away, then used gravity magic to slam the human against the opposite wall. “you’re  _ not _ hurting  _ him _ .”

Blue gasped as Dust saved him, quickly standing up and rushing to his side. “Th-thank you-”, He said, a hand over his pounding soul. It only took him a moment before he was glaring alongside Dust, “Let’s end them, Dusty.”    
  
With that, he sent a large barrage of blue bones at the human, the ends pointed, and cruel. They shredded the human’s skin where they hit, gaining pained hisses from them.    


After a long, tireless hour, the human was finally dead, and Dust had made sure to shatter the reset button with his extra power before they managed to press it and redo everything all over again.

Finally, Dust took the human’s soul, and there was peace. He slumped limply against Blue.

Blue easily caught him, tired from the fight, but still able to hold his Dusty in his arms. “Are you okay? Sleepy?” He asked, nuzzling his cheek against Dust’s. “Everything’s back to normal…?”    


“they’re gone,” Dust nodded, nuzzling back, “the reset button’s gone. everyone’s dead forever.”

Blue hummed, pulling Dust closer to kiss him. He smiled softly, “We’re not dead. You kept me alive, and now we can stay together.” Another kiss, “Thank you, Dusty.”    


Dust purred. “let’s find a way to go to your place now?”

“Mhm!” Blue smiled happily, about to lead Dust back to their current ‘house’, until they could find a way to leave.    
  
“W-what th-th-e fu-fuck!?” Came a glitchy voice from behind. It sounded deep, and growled angrily at the two of them. “Wh-w-why are-aren’t yo-you de-dead?”    


Dust jerked away from Blue and stepped in front of him protectively when he heard a glitched voice, only to see a skeleton that he had never seen before. “...uh. blue?” He questioned, glancing behind himself to Blue, “you… know him?” Was this the kidnapper Blue had spoken about before?

Blue gasped as he heard Error, and his soul warmed at how protective Dust was being. “It’s okay, Dusty! This is Error!” Blue waved, a friendly smile on his face, “Hiya Error!!” Blue took a step towards the glitchy skeleton, “Did you come for a visit?”    
  
Error glitched, and stepped backwards, glaring at Blue, then at Dust. “You-you’r-re pr-protec-ting hi-him?” He sneered at Dust, then scowled back at Blue, “Y-y-o-you we-were su-suppo-posed t-to b-be de-dead b-by no-now.”    


“oh.  _ error _ .” Dust growled lowly and grabbed Blue’s arm, tugging him back a little. “it’s so  _ nice _ to finally  _ meet you _ .” He seethed, anger and aggression coming off of him in waves, and he was mostly holding onto Blue so that he wouldn’t attack the other immediately. He wanted to. God, did he want to. But he didn’t know exactly how fucking strong Error was, he didn’t want to risk it. 

He also didn’t want Blue anywhere near him. So. Tug.

“Oh, Error, that’s rude!” He snapped, then looked back at Dust. “It’s okay, Dusty…” He said, turning around to place a kiss on his cheek. “Actually, I’m really glad Error is here!”    
  
Error scoffed, “O-oh, gr-gro-ss. Y-you-you’re fu-uck-ing th-that an-om-al-aly?” He spat out, then tensed at Blue’s words, “Wh-wh-at th-the fu-u-fuck d-do you wa-wan-want!?”    


Dust flushed. “we have  _ not _ fucked.” Yet. Dust… couldn’t say he was against that. But then he tilted his head at what Blue just said, not quite connecting anything because Error just threw him for a loop.

Blue leaned back slightly, whispering to Dust, “ _ Yet _ ”, He purred, then his expression was back to normal. “Of course! Error can travel to any AU he wants! Maybe he could take us back to mine?” He asked, his eyelights sparkling at Error.    
  
“S̸t̴o̴-̴s̸t̴o̴p̸ ̶t̵h̵a̷t̷.̶”, Error snarled, “W̷h̸a̵t̴e̷v̵e̸r̸ ̸m̸a̵n̶-̴m̷a̴n̴i̵p̶u̴l̸a̸-̶a̵t̶i̶o̴n̷ ̴y̸o̵u̴-̴y̵o̸u̶'̶r̷e̴ ̸t̷r̸y̸i̸n̶g̵ ̴t̵o̶ ̴u̶s̶e̷,̵ ̶w̵o̸-̴w̷o̴n̵'̶t̴ ̵f̴u̵c̸k̶i̷n̸g̶ ̶w̵o̵-̸w̷o̶r̴k̴.̶” He took another step back, “W̶h̴y̸ ̷t̵h̷e̶ ̸f̴-̶f̵u̴c̷k̸ ̶s̷h̴o̸u̵l̷d̴ ̶I̴ ̷h̴e̵l̴-̶h̷e̴l̷p̶ ̶y̵-̴y̷o̸u̴?̸ ̸”    


And then suddenly, the entirety of Dust’s face was a dark blue. Y - yeah…  _ yet _ . He honestly… kinda looked forward to that yet. 

“well, i mean…” He started, trying to get over his flusteredness. “if you get us back to blue’s world, it’ll be less for you to have to deal with. but if you leave us or kill us, i’m sure somebody like blue’s brother would find you eventually, if he’s anything like me, and that’ll just be a lot more trouble than you’ll have to deal with otherwise.”

Error grumbled, glitching out, “Y̷o̷u̴ ̴w̷e̴r̶e̴ ̷s̶u̴-̸p̷o̴-̴p̷o̷s̸e̵d̵ ̵t̷o̶ ̶k̸i̸-̴k̸i̷l̵l̴ ̴h̸i̷m̴.̸” He grumbled, then turned around. He was pacing back and forth, mumbling something much to glitched out to understand. “I̸f̴ ̶I̸ ̶t̵-̴t̸a̸k̶e̷ ̷y̷o̴-̶y̷o̷u̵ ̴t̴o̴ ̴y̶o̶u̵r̵ ̵A̸-̵A̵U̸,̸ ̸y̷o̷u̷'̴l̷l̷ ̷l̶e̴a̷-̸l̵e̷a̴v̸e̸ ̸m̷e̵ ̷t̷-̴t̵h̸e̶ ̶f̶u̴c̸k̸ ̴a̶l̵o̷n̵e̴!̸?̴”    
  
Blue giggled, nodding. “I’ll leave you alone!” His voice dipped, “Unless you ever want to come and visit!~” He smiled as Error visibly cringed at him.    


“we’ll leave you alone,” Dust nodded, wrapping his arms around of one Blue’s arms. As much as he wanted to kill Error right now, he was their ride home, and then he promised he would leave him alone. So, sadly, no killing. Oh well.

Blue curled his arm, holding Dust’s back. Blue smiled wide, “Or of course, Dusty and I can make some really  _ pleasant _ emotions, and then Dream will show up!” He said cheerfully, but his eyelights were slightly  _ off _ when looking at Error. “And I can tell him and Inky all about who took me, and hid me in the anti-void!”    
  
Error’s eye twitched, glaring. Blue did know many of his secrets… He could end him now, but… This Dust guy had a lot of exp, and it seemed like more trouble than it was worth. “F̵-̸f̷i̸n̵e̴!̶ ̶I̶'̷l̴l̶ ̷t̷a̸-̴t̶a̸k̵e̴ ̵y̸o̵u̶ ̵t̷o̵ ̶y̴o̷-̷y̶o̶u̶r̴ ̸d̶a̸-̸d̸a̸m̴n̶ ̶A̵U̷!̸"̵ ̵” He shouted, quickly turning around, and opening a portal, “T̶h̷-̴t̶h̷i̶s̶ ̶b̵e̷-̶b̴e̵t̷t̴-̷b̵e̵t̸t̶e̷r̸ ̵b̴e̷ ̶t̴-̵t̵h̴e̶ ̶l̷a̶s̷t̴ ̶t̸i̵-̸t̶i̷m̷e̷ ̷I̴ ̶s̵e̵e̴ ̴y̸o̶-̵y̶o̵u̷.̸”    


Dust grinned, ignoring the blush that Blue was just making worse by the second. He would really like to find out who Inky and Dream were, but that could wait. 

“Yay, thank you, Error!” Blue cheered, smiling brightly. He turned to Dust, “Is there anything you need to grab before we go, Dusty?”    
  
Error grumbled, groaning loudly in annoyance when Blue asked Dust if he needed anything. Can’t they just go already!? He doesn’t want to be near this fucking weirdo any longer than he has to be!   


Dust hummed, then shook his head. "not really attached to much. i think i'm good now." He had his knife, and Paps was with him, so… 

“Alright-!” Blue said cheerfully, entwining his fingers with Dust’s. “Error, we’re ready!”    
  
“F̷u̶c̵k̶i̸n̶g̵ ̷f̸i̶-̷f̵i̴n̶a̷l̴l̴y̸.̷” He growled, stepping out of the way for the two of them to climb into the portal.    


Dust went through first, just in case it was dangerous or a trick, casting a look towards Error as he stepped through with his hand holding Blue’s.

Blue happily followed Dust into his AU, and turned back to thank Error- Only to have Error shut the portal quickly, cutting off a small piece of his bandana. “Oooh, that could’ve been bad!” He gasped, then leaned into Dust, looking around. “It’s been so long….”    


Dust quickly takes Blue closer to himself in fear when the portal was snapped shut. He glared at where the portal had been for a moment, then turned to look around. "you can tell this is your place?" He questioned gently. 

Blue nodded slightly, “I...think so…? Your AU to me felt...cold, or just...wrong… The place that I normally would fill was yours, so… This place...feels like home.” He smiled softly, “Let’s go to my house?”    


Dust nodded and let Blue lead the way. “where am i gonna stay? with you?” He purred, trying to get the upper hand in a flirt.

Blue grinned at Dust, noticing what he was doing. “Not only that, darling~”, He leaned in, kissing his cheek before started to walk down the path towards snowdin. “You’ll be staying in my bed, too.”    


Dust pulled Blue into an  _ actual _ kiss as they walked and he purred again. “can’t say i mind that~”   


Blue squeaked into the kiss, flushing a bright blue. He leaned into it for a moment, purring back, “Good, because I’ll drag you into my bed, if I have to~”    
  
A fair distance away, sat a skeleton. He seemed almost...lifeless in a way, smoking a cigarette, and hiding his honey beer underneath his sentry station whenever someone neared. It’s been years...so many years, since his baby brother...went missing. The human was being nice, there were no deaths, no one could find any dust- But Blue was gone…    
  
Then...he just happened to look up, and- There he was! Was he dreaming!? He had to be, right!? There was no possible way Blue was back after so long!! He’s searched the entire underground, and- Who was that!? And what were they- The moment the other skeleton pressed his lips to Blue’s, Stretch teleported over to them, grabbing Dust’s soul, and sending him flying away from Blue.    



	8. oh hi stretch

“ack-” He was thrown into a tree, and his own magic flared up in response, wanting to protect Blue from the attacker - the  _ threat _ . He was suddenly a lot more protective over somebody than he had been for a long time.

When he saw that it was a version of Papyrus being protective, his defensive magic dropped, but he still growled and stood. “what the hell was that for?!”

Blue gasped as Dust was thrown, and turned to look at his brother, in shock.    
  
Stretch didn’t give him a moment to talk as he yanked Blue into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “It’s ok, it’s ok-” He said, his voice a mere whisper, tears welling in his sockets, “I’ve got you...you’re back...you’re safe…”    
  
...But that was all Stretch got before he was shoved, Blue’s scolding eyelights snapping down on him. “Brother, how rude!!” He turned to Dust, “Are you alright? I’m sorry- He can be such a dummy sometimes!” 

Dust looked at Blue for a second, but realized fairly quickly that Blue was back to  _ acting innocent _ , and he couldn’t help a shiver down his spine. Don’t think about it, don’t linger. “it’s okay, i’ve got enough hp that it didn’t  _ kill  _ me,” Dust grinned, though his eyes were silently asking,  _ can i kill him _ ?

Blue smiled at Dust’s look. How cute… He walked over to Dust, leaving his shocked brother standing behind him. He helped him up, “Be good, Dusty.” He purred quietly, then turned back to Stretch. “Hello brother!” He said happily, “I would like for you to meet Dust, my boyfriend!”    
  
Stretch’s jaw dropped, “Your what!?” He walked over, reaching out to Blue, “You went missing for so long, Blue, I- I thought you were gone...Where...where were you??”    


Dust flushed lightly at Blue’s purr, then that blush grew darker when Blue introduced him as his  _ boyfriend _ . Heh. Well, he supposed that made things official. “hi,” He waved, a tense grin on his face.

“Hmmm, well, let’s see-”, Blue hummed, leaning on Dust. “I was kidnapped by this crazy destruction god know as Error, he left me in a huuuuge empty void with nothing in it for a long time, then I met these two other skeletons, who also were gods?? Ink and Dream, and they rescued me! I tried to get back here, but then Error got Nightmare and his group to come and get me because, and I quote, “Nobody steals from the great Error!!” But with a lot more glitches and stuttering! Oh, Nightmare is also a god, and Dream’s brother. So I was kidnapped again, and held in the anti-void for a few years, before Error dumped me into a random AU! That’s where I met Dust! His whole AU was so pretty!! And everyone was super nice! Then Error came back and was all like, “Oh, you’re not dead yet? Off to another AU with you!” And he sent us here!!” Blue wasn’t even out of breath as he looked up at Stretch, awaiting his reply.    
  
Stretch was…  _ What? _ “Y-you were...kidnapped?” He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “By gods…? Different AUs...Alternate universes…?” He sighed, wanting to reach out to hug Blue, but not liking the look of that monster next to him. “But you’re back...and...they won’t come back? You’re safe, and you...You came back to me…?”    


Dust was staring at Blue as he spoke, not even out of breath, and part of him was honestly in awe. Okay, Blue was not only really good at acting, but apparently he was so good at it, he could talk for hours without losing breath just to play the part of the joyful little innocent boy. Dust resisted the urge to clap. “huh. i didn’t even know half of that stuff. and-” Finally, he snorted when he remembered the mention of his universe. “pffff- yeah, everyone was  _ so nice _ at my ‘verse. seriously, the best.” Except when Blue was there, he was in the middle of killing everybody. He tried to stop laughing so hard.

Blue giggled at Dust, “What are you laughing at, silly? They were super kind!!” He booped Dust’s nose, kissing his cheek. “And no, we didn’t really have much time to talk about my past! Everyone was so friendly, and excited to meet me! It was so much fun, brother!” He chirped, turning back to Stretch. “They were so amazed to see another skeleton, it was so much fun!!” Then Blue “registered” what Stretch had said- or rather, he ignored it enough to be hyper, then spoke, “Yes, I’m here to stay! Dust and I aren’t leaving!”    
  
Stretch looked over at Dust, hating how friendly Blue was with him. Something was wrong with that skeleton… He had...the strangest eyelights, and...Stretch could tell- As the judge, that Dust...Dust had LV. “Him too?” He asked, not thinking on how rude that sounded, because really, he didn’t give a fuck. 

God, Blue was lying through his teeth and Dust had never found anything more hot in his life. Okay, that was a lie, Blue in general was hot, but still. Then he tensed at the other Papyrus’ comment, his smile stiff. “yeah, so what if i am? i’ve decided that i really want to stay with my  _ boyfriend _ .” He nuzzled Blue.

Blue gasped, putting a hand on his hip, “Papy!! Be nice!!” He nuzzled Dust back, obviously playing favorites. “We’re staying together, because I really, really like him!!” He huffed, then took Dust’s hand, “Come on, Dusty, I’ll show you my room!”    
  
Stretch flinched, “Uh, shit, no- I didn’t mean it like that-” Okay, yeah, he really did mean it like that… “Wait up, please Blue- I...I missed you so much, and I...this is all so much…”    


Dust was blushing again. Wow, he really needed to get Blue back for all the flustering. “heh.” He smiled and nodded at his  _ boyfriend _ , ready to leave the other Papyrus in the dirt.

Blue looked at Stretch, his tone still scolding, “It was very rude!! You need to apologize to Dust!” He huffed, pulling Dust to walk faster. If Dust looked, he could see a slight smirk on his face, hidden from his brother’s view.    
  
Stretch sighed, “Dust, yeah? Look- m’sorry, this is all a lot- I didn’t mean to be an ass.”    


Dust eyed the other, but shrugged. “sure, whatever. what do i call you by? don’t think i can just keep callin’ ya’  _ paps _ , that’s my bro’s name.”

Blue smiled, “Thank you, Papy!” He stopped at their house, “Welcome home, Dusty!” Then pulled him inside with a gasp. The place was  _ wrecked.  _ “Papy!!” He turned around, scowling.    
  
Stretch shrugged, “My nickname’s Stretch? That work for you?” He flinched, “Uh, s-sorry, bro...I’ll help clean it up.”   


“stretch. sure.” When Dust saw the mess of the house, he laughed again, but it was less of him trying to keep his laugh in. “wow, that’s certainly… something.” He supposed it was what he could expect from years of the cleaner of the house, presumably Blue, being gone with nowhere to be found.

Blue groaned angrily, “Ugh! My room better be clean, Papy!” He said, storming up the stairs with Dust in tow. His room was cleaner, although dusty. (heh). “You’d better help me clean!” He said back to his brother, before closing his door loudly. He turned back to Dust, no present anger on his face. “That’s Papy”, He walked closer, wrapping his arms around Dust’s neck, “He’s rude. But don’t worry, I’ll make him warm up to you.” He purred, nuzzling him.    


Dust chuckled and settled his hands on Blue’s hips. “heheh. you’re amazing,” He purred back in a whisper, “so you’re telling me he think’s you’re super innocent too? you the older brother or him?”

Blue purred at the hands on his hips, pressing his body closer to Dust. “He’s older, but really, I’m much more mature, and take care of him way more.” He leaned in, kissing Dust softly, “No, you’re amazing! Thank you for not attacking the big ol’ dummy! And yes, he doesn’t know about...the  _ real _ me. Only you, and Error.”    


Dust purred and kissed back. He really, really liked that. "good. i don't want anybody else to know. but… are you sure i can't kill him? he's annoying." 

“No”, Blue smiled, nuzzling him, “He’s my brother, Dusty...He may be a big dummy, but I do love him.” He looked up at Dust, his eyelights snapping to pink hearts, “Not as much as I love you, of course~”    


Dust's own eye lights dilated. "okay. i won't kill him. just because  _ you _ don't want me to. though don't blame me if i just up and walk away from him at some point. heh."

Blue giggled, “That’s okay. As long as you can try for me, Dusty”, He kissed him again, then his eyelights switched again as he pulled back, his innocent act slipping back on. “Now then! I should start cleaning!! Then you and I can rest together once I’m done!”    


Dust chuckled and nodded. "you need my help?" 

Blue’s eyelights shined, “Only if you want to help me, teddy bear~” Then he opened the door, announcing, “It’s time to clean! If I don’t see you down there with a duster on your hip, and a broom on your head, then I’m going to hose you down!!” He hid the smile on his face when he saw Stretch, letting only Dust know how silly he thought his own words were.    


Holy shit Blue's innocent act was so ridiculous and adorable. Dust would think it was the real him if he hadn't met the real Blue himself. Blue was amazing. "oh no, you don't wanna get hosed down," He responded with a chuckle.   
  
Stretch was smiling wide when Dust and Blue came to the bottom of the steps, holding a duster to his hip, and balancing a broom on his head. “Like this, bro?” He grinned, wobbling slightly while trying to keep it steady.    
  
Blue giggled, “Silly! Now you just have to clean! I will still hose you, broom and duster, or not!” He wagged his finger as Stretch, then turned to the kitchen, sighing at its state, before rolling up his sleeves, and pulling out some much needed cleaning supplies.    


Dust started to pick up solid trash with his relatively strong blue magic.    
  
Blue walked past Dust with a little apron on, giving him a peck on the cheek, “Here you go, Dusty!” He handed him a black trash bag, and then handed one to Stretch, and started picking up the trash himself, too.    
  
It started with the trash, then dusting, wiping down the windows, sweeping up, cleaning the carpet- By the time their undergound’s “sun” had set, they were completely done, and had eaten a meal from Muffet’s as Blue was much too tired to cook.    
  
Blue yawned, stretching on the sofa, “Mmp-! I think it’s time to go to sleep! Come on, Dusty!”    
  
Stretch’s eyes seemed to widen at that, as he quickly hopped up, too. “Uhm, want me to get Dust some pillows and blankets for the couch, bro?”    


Dust eagerly got into the couch and stretched himself across his boyfriend's lap with a purr. "mm. comfy." 

Blue giggled, “Dust!” He teased, booping his nose, “I meant to my room, silly!” He turned to Stretch, “No need, brother! Dust will be sleeping with me in my room!” Despite him telling Dust they had to move, he brought his hand down, petting Dust’s skull and back.    
  
Stretch felt a boiling protectiveness in him. That monster- in his brother’s  _ bed _ ? “Uh, not to sound rude, or anything bro- but how long have you known this guy…? Is it really the best idea…?”    


"hm. not that long, actually," Dust hummed, answering as if Stretch had been decent enough to not act like he wasn't right there. "a week, or two…? shorter? it's hard to tell time in my universe." 

Dust purred at the pets. 

“Papy, don’t be rude!” Blue scolded, moving his other hand to rub under Dust’s chin, like one would do to a cat. “Dust will be staying with me, and that’s final!”    
  
Stretch made a worried sound, looking towards Dust. He looked so smug in Blue’s lap, this fucking bastard- “I don’t like it, bro…”    


Dust smirked at Stretch, then rolled and buried his face in Blue's shirt with more purrs. 

Dust could feel Blue’s hand twitch on his back- His true words hidden and locked behind a sweet smile. “Well, last I checked-!” Blue started, pulling Dust closer, “I did just fine on my own, and Dust was there to help me!” He made a ‘hmph’ noise, “You don’t get to decide things for me anymore, Papyrus.”    
  
Stretch flinched at Blue’s words, and even more at his own name slipping from Blue’s teeth. “Yo-you’re right, I’m sorry...I’ll uh, see you two...in the morning, then?”    


Dust was trying to hold back snickers again. Fuck.

“Yes, Papyrus. Go to sleep. Us two  _ adults _ , who have feelings,  _ and _ our own rights to do things will go to sleep soon, as well.” He huffed, “Goodnight.” His hand under Dust’s chin poked him. He was trying not to laugh himself, and Dust wasn’t helping-!   
  
Stretch deflated at Blue’s obvious anger, “Y-yeah...Goodnight Blue, uh...Dust.”    


"goodnight!" Came Dust's muffled voice, gleeful, as he tried to calm down after Blue's poke. He was actually having fun here.


	9. who knows what dust is capable of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe stretch is right to be suspicious

After Stretch left, Blue shoved his face into a pillow, giggling. “You were no help at all!” He whisper-shouted, poking Dust’s sides.”Want to head up to my room, Dusty?”    


Dust huffed in laughter and finally sat up. “pfff- sorry, sorry, couldn’t help it. just - did you see the look on his face? it was priceless!” 

He wrapped his arms around Blue fully. “but. mm. i worked so hard all day. don’t think i wanna do that  _ super long, tiring walk _ all the way  _ upstairs _ …” He trailed off, looking at Blue hopefully.

Blue giggled, “Oh no, poor baby!” He stood with Dust in his arms, nuzzling his skull, and holding him close. “Don’t worry, I, the magnificent Blue will come to your aid!” He giggled again, walking up the steps, and into his room. As soon as the door was shut, he captured Dust’s mouth with his own, kissing him lovingly. When he broke apart, his sockets were lidded, his voice dipping lower, back to his usual self. “And yes, his face was pretty funny.” 

Dust grinned when he was picked up, happily enjoying it. “the magnificent blue?” He chuckled behind closed doors, kissing Blue back eagerly.

Blue nodded, laying Dust down on his freshly cleaned sheets. “Mhm, that’s what I call myself here. Everyone thinks I’m super full of myself, and super friendly! So I call myself magnificent.” He kissed him again, laying down beside him, “Hmm, then you should be called the adorable Dust!”    


“i mean, you  _ are _ super friendly,” Dust purred, wrapping his arms around Blue’s neck, “just not in the way they think~” And then… and then, he realized what Blue just called him, and despite himself, he flushed. “what - no! if anything, that’s  _ you _ !  _ you’re _ adorable! the adorably magnificent blue.”

Blue wrapped his arms around Dust’s waist, pulling him closer, “No, silly! You’re the cute one!!” He leaned in, kissing Dust again, “You’re adorable, and sweet, and kind, and amazing, and really, really hot, too!!” 

“bluuuee!” Dust whined, his skull slowly darkening with each bit of praise his boyfriend gave him. He nuzzled his way under Blue’s skull and huffed. “well. i think that way about you too, then. don’t you forget it.”

  
Blue giggled, pulling him closer and petting down his spine. “I’ll never forget”, he kissed Dust’s forehead, “...how adorable you are!” He laughed again, but quickly added, “I’m joking, I’m joking!” He started his purr up, it’s soft rumble washing over them. “I love you, Dusty.”   


Dust chuckled, his own purr starting up. “...i love you too.” And he really, really did. He hadn’t even known Blue for that long, and he knew he absolutely  _ adored _ him.

“You also have a cute purr”, Blue added, teasingly. He loved making Dust blush, he couldn’t help it. “Now we should really get some rest… I’m sure everyone in Snowdin will be  _ happy  _ to know that I’m back…” He kissed Dust’s forehead again, “Goodnight, darling.”    


He chuckled again. “yeah. i’m sure they would.” His eyes were falling shut and he hummed, feeling more safe than he had in a long, long time. “goodnight.”

Dust awoke to multiple kisses to his face, “Good morning, Dusty!!” Blue chirped, pressing even more kisses to his forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips. “Ready for some breakfast?”    


Dust whined and pressed closer into Blue’s chest. “noooooo. sleeeep.”

Blue giggled, snuggling him more, “But aren’t you hungry?” He hummed, “I could go and make food, and you can rest… Or I can carry you downstairs with me?”    


Dust flushed lightly at the second suggestion and tightened his hold around Blue with a small nod. Yes, he wanted to be carried. He loved getting carried.

“Alrighty! Then up we go, Dusty!” He giggled, lifting the two of them out of their bed. He walked down the steps with Dust held securely in his arms, and into the kitchen. He didn’t even notice his brother at the table as he set Dust on the counter. “What would you like for breakfast?” He asked, nuzzling him before letting go, going to the fridge. He’d got Stretch to go shopping while he and Dust kept working at some point, so they had a lot of choices. Blue made sure of it- He’d even sent Stretch with a list.    
  
Stretch jumped slightly as he saw Dust walking in backwards- wait no, his brother was carrying him!? He watched in shock as his brother was openly affectionate with the other monster. He hesitantly cleared his throat, “U-uhm, goo-good morning, Blue, Dust.”   


Dust’s attention was happily on Blue for just a moment, thinking about what he wanted, and then Stretch went and ruined it. Dust sent him a glare. Why did he have to ruin this? Why was he here again? Couldn’t he just kill him and-

No, no. Back the fuck up for a damn second. Blue said no to killing the brother. Fuck.

He turned away and finally answered his boyfriend, “mm, your tacos were really good. what about those?”

“Good morning, Papy!” Blue greeted happily, then turned back to Dust, kissing him, “Breakfast tacos sound perfect!” He pulled away to start cooking, his back to Dust and Stretch.    
  
Stretch smiled at his brother, but glared back at Dust when he glared. He did it even more so when Blue’s back was turned, openly showing his distrust. “Ya sure you wanna cook, bro? I could try to cook so you can rest.”    


Dust shoved his hands into his pockets and one of his hands curled around the handle of his knife tightly. Ooooh, Stretch was  _ not _ making this any easier on him…

He wanted to kill him so badly.

He let his grin stretch wide in what he hoped to be creepiness as he glared at the other, trying to get the point across,  _ i want to fucking kill you _ .

Blue smiled brightly, “Of course I want to cook, Papy!! I love to cook!” He turned around, looking at them for a moment before he turned the stove on, “Besides! I haven’t cooked for you in so long! As well as...I want to treat Dust!” His last sentence dipped slightly, but he quickly tried to hide it, raising his voice again at the end.    
  
Stretch flinched at Dust’s stare. He was right- he was so fucking right! This guy is bad news! Not only does he have LV, but he looks like he’s off the fucking rails!! “If ya say so bro”, He said, his glare not breaking from Dust’s, “Tell me if ya need some help.”    


But Dust’s look dropped instantly as a small shiver went down his spine when he heard his boyfriend’s dip in tone, and Blue instantly had all of Dust’s attention. Dust’s glowing, misshapen eyes were staring at Blue now, watching his every move. “heh. thanks.”

Blue turned to Dust, his innocence dipping again as he socket’s lidded, proud of that look he’d gained from Dust. He quickly pulled his mask back on, and went over to Dust, sneakily leaning over him to reach for some tomatoes behind him on the counter. When he was close enough, he said, “If you keep looking at me like that, I might have to drop my act just so I can kiss you everywhere~”    
  
Stretch stared at Dust, seeing that shiver. Where had that come from…? He was too busy focusing on Dust that he hadn’t heard his brother’s weird change in tone. He did however, glare even more as Blue leaned over Dust to reach the tomatoes. Blue was too pure! He didn’t even know that he was showing off his arched back to Dust- And if Dust dare to take advantage of it, he’ll kill him-!    


“...oh really?” He murmured back quietly, trying to keep control of his flushed face. Then, he decided he’d do one better. Since Blue was leaning over him, it gave Dust full access to his neck, and Dust gave his neck a slow kiss as his eyes fluttered shut, letting his tongue run up the bones a little.

“Ah-!” Blue gasped, not meaning to as he felt Dust kiss him, and then his tongue on his bones. He quickly pulled back, blushing a bright cyan, “U-uhm, I’m sorry, Dusty!” He giggled, but it was much too shaky, “I uh, t-tripped a little bit there!” He spun around, getting back to his cooking. Where Dust had kissed his neck was flushed brightly, his eyelights hearts as he tried to calm himself down in front of his brother.    
  
Stretch nearly jumped up at Blue’s gasp, but stopped as he saw Blue’s smile. Had he really tripped…? No- He was flushing and Dust, that fucking creep looked too smug. “Ya okay bro?” He asked softly. Blue won’t talk to him if Dust is here...He needs to seperate them.    


Dust was holding a hand over his mouth and trying not to laugh. God, he loved flustering Blue. He really needed to do it more often. A reaction like that was amazing, especially when Blue wasn’t prepared for him. “yeah blue, you ok?”

Blue nodded, cheerfully responding, “I’m perfectly fine! Just a little trip!” He turned back to look at Dust, his face slightly hidden from his brother’s sight. He smirked at Dust, “I’m really worried about Dust!” His voice stayed cheerful, but his sockets lidded, giving Dust a promising look. “I’d feel so bad if I fell on him!” The look dripped his promise of revenge.    
  
Stretch glared at Dust.  _ You obviously did something to him, you bastard-! _ “If your feeling dizzy, I can help.” He offered again, really wanting a reason to stand between Dust and Blue.    


Dust grinned and Blue, even as another shudder ran through him.  _ He’d like to see him try _ .

Really. He really would  _ love _ to see him try. He wanted that revenge to happen.

“don’t worry, i’m perfectly fine.”

Blue grinned at that shudder, “I’m glad, Dusty!” He winked at him, then turned himself back to cooking. “And no, brother, I told you, I’m okay!! I want to cook! Besides, it's almost done!!” He happily finished up the rest of the cutting, and placed everything at the table. Then, he scooped Dust up, carrying him to the table. While Dust was in his arms, he gave a quick squeeze to Dust’s butt, or rather, his coccyx.    
  
Stretch frowned at Dust, but plastered on a smile for Blue- which only dropped again as he picked up that bastard. “If you’re sure bro.”   
  
Dust couldn’t help but squeak when his coccyx was squeezed, but he ignored that part as he took a quick moment to stick his tongue out childishly at Stretch. Fuck him.

Blue knew he could get better noises out of Dust than that~ But he was feeling kind today, and besides, his brother was there after all. “I hope it tastes good!” Blue said, sitting Dust down on a chair, then sitting next to him, across from his brother. “After this Dust, we can go into town if you want to!”    
  
Stretch had to hold back a growl. He was here worrying about his brother, and this fucker was acting like a child! Fuck Dust! He’s an asshole!! “Ya sure ya wanna go outside today, bro? Ya just got back, don’t ya wanna rest?”    


“oh, i’d love to go out.” Dust grinned, completely contradicting what Stretch was trying to do, “i’d  _ love _ to meet all the people around here.” Aaand see who he could kill. Cuz Dust still had that urge to kill, after all.

Blue giggled happily, starting to eat. “I’m glad! I’m excited to see everyone, too! Ooh, I can’t wait for you to meet my Alphy’s, Dusty!! She’s so cool!!!”    
  
Stretch tried to reign in his glare so Blue didn’t notice it. Little shit wanted to go out just because he said  _ no. _ Maybe if he… “Then, can I come with you guys?”    


Dust whined lightly, leaning on Blue’s shoulder as he ate his food. “but, blue, can we go out alone? you said your alphys is the captain of the royal guard, right? i’d love for it to be just the three of us when i meet her,” He purred, trying to make himself seem so much more manipulative just to mess with Stretch. He knew that Blue knew what he was doing.

Blue grinned at Dust, but had to quickly switch it to a soft smile. “Hmm, I suppose that’s alright! Besides, Papy- you’ve been here the whole time! I want to show my boyfriend around!!” He wrapped an arm around Dust, nuzzling him, “Okay?”    
  
Stretch had to swallow down the hate rising in his throat, “Sure, bro. Just uh, spend some time with me soon, yeah? I missed you.”    


Dust grinned at Stretch, then turned his head to nuzzle Blue’s neck. God, he loved him. “so… alphys is in ho- er, waterfall, right? cuz she replaces my undyne?”

“Mhm!” Blue blushed at the nuzzles on his neck. “She’s the captain of the royal guard!”    
  
Stretch cocked a brow at that, “Uh, what d’ya mean by that? Alphys’ ‘replacing’ Undyne?”    


“oh?” Dust glanced at Stretch. “in my universe, ‘dyne was the captain of the royal guard and alph’ was the royal scientist. blue told me it’s different here.”

“Yeah”, Blue hummed, “Everyone is switched? So Dust had a king, while we have our queen, Undyne and Alphys are switched, and I think I’m supposed to be like your brother?” He asked Dust, a soft smile on his face. “While you’re like-” He paused, “Nah, you’re just adorable.” He giggled.    


“pfff-” He held a hand over his mouth and snickered. “nah. you’re the adorable one, blue. the magnificent mister adorable.” He poked his cheek.

Blue puffed out his cheeks, blushing lightly. “No, you!!” He returned, much too innocently. His eyelights burned with the want to tease Dust back, to make him blush, and squirm under his words, but- He couldn’t not here. “You’re the cute one!”    
  
Stretch hummed, trying to not send a bone up through Dust’s soul. “So we’re all switched? I mean, that’s pretty neat. By the way, Dust- Where’s your brother?”    


"oh, he's dead," Dust said casually, sparing barely a glance towards Stretch as he watched Blue. He had just now started realizing… Blue couldn't go all out with his act up, could he? When they were in public, Dust could get him all he wanted… he smirked. 

Blue...didn’t trust that look in Dust’s eyes. He was planning something. Blue was sure he was going to love it, if not be extremely embarrassed… “Papy... “ Blue said softly, leaning in to pull Dust into his chest, “Let’s...not talk about that, okay? C’mon Dusty, let’s get ready to go.”    
  
Stretch flinched at how he said that so calmly, so casually- How could someone say that so calmly?? As if it wasn’t an awful thing?? As if they’d done it thems- oh….oh god...Was that it…? He got pulled from his thoughts at Blue’s words. If he’s right… “Uh, yeah...sorry…” Then this is really, really bad…    


Dust faked a sniffle and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "... yeah." 

Blue had to got back a giggle, poking Dust in the side. “Come on, dove,” He pulled Dust along with him, keeping his face hidden as they walked out the front door.    
  
Stretch...didn’t want them to be alone...He’ll follow them, but far enough away that he can’t be seen, or heard… Who knows what that Dust guy is capable of.    



	10. a meeting with a dino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi alphys

Once they were out of the house, Dust laughed, shoving his face into Blue's neck. "oh - oh fuck." 

Blue giggled quietly, but tried to keep his laughing low. “Goodness! Can you be any more obvious?” He asked, a hand over his mouth to silence his chuckles. “Hehe, it’s really hard to act innocent around you.”    


Dust grinned at him. "i'm just that good~" He purred, grabbing Blue by the hand. "now, to waterfall, right?" 

Blue entwined their fingers, “To Waterfall!!!” He led Dust there, but every once in awhile, someone stopped, and stared. They just...stared. Not approaching, just looking at Blue, and the new skeleton in shock. Blue didn’t pay them any mind, not realizing the reason they weren’t coming near was because of Dust.    
  
They made it to Waterfall rather quickly, and Blue happily knocked on the door. “You’re going to love her!” He said, his real smirk showing through.    
  
There was a roar, then crashing noises- and out came a large yellow lizard, battle scarred, and covering in armor. “WHO DARES-” Her voice cut abruptly, looking down. “B-blue…?”    


Dust waved. Hi, he was here too. 

Alphys took one look at Dust, then pulled Blue into a bone crushing hug- Literally, there was audible creaking. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!” She nuzzled him, her tail wagging happily, “Where were you??”    
  
Blue giggled, patting her, “I missed you too! It’s a long story!! But first- This is my boyfriend, Dust! He saved me!”    
  
Alphys put blue down, and looked at Dust, “A boyfriend!?” Before she said anything more, Dust was being hugged in her arms, too, “Thanks for taking care of the little dork!!” She put him down, “The name’s Alphys!”    


"ack-" He was sure she cracked a couple joints. But, when she set him down, he grinned. "oh, i like you. yeah, 'course." Aphys reminded him of his Undyne, and it was a bit nostalgic. 

Alphys laughed loudly, “Well I like you, too!! Any friend of Blue’s in a friend of mine!! Come on in, guys, I’ll make us some tea.” Her house was just as Blue remembered it- Surprisingly clean everywhere, except for the kitchen- where there was large scorch marks, spear holes in the walls, and the table had obviously been cracked, and then put back together. She started the tea, and leaned against the counter, “So Dust, tell me about yourself! As Blue’s guardian, I gotta give you the whole boyfriend test!” She chuckled, a wide grin on her face.    
  
Blue whined, “Alphys noooo! Dust is perfect, leave him alone!” Blue clung to Dust, squishing his cheek into his chest.    


"guardian?" Dust chuckled, petting Blue's head for once. "isn't he just your trainee?" 

Blue leaned into the touch, blushing.    
  
Alphys nodded, “He is in training, but he’s like family, too!! Like a little brother to me.” He stood up taller as the tea was ready, pouring it, then offering some to the two of them. “I gotta protect my bro!! Right?”    


"heh, yeah." He grinned. "gotta protect your family." And for Dust, the best way to protect his brother was by killing him. 

Blue gave Dust’s torso a squeeze, moving him to sit down, and sitting in his lap, unashamed.    
  
Alphys chuckled at the display, “Wow, maybe not! You guys seem so close, the boyfriend test might not work anymore!!” She sighed softly as she sat down, “So let me ask just one question instead.” She took a sip, “Are you two happy?”    


Dust purred and wrapped his arms around Blue's neck, leaning so he could make sure his voice was right where Blue could hear him. " _ very. _ " 

Blue blushed brightly, shivering. His hands rested on Dust’s thighs, and he gave a small squeeze back. “W-we are… I love him very much, Alphys.”    
  
Alphys nodded, “Good! Then that’s all I need to hear.” She took another sip, “Oh, wait- one more thing.” Then she was running a check over Dust.    


_ Dust  _

_ LV 37 _

_ HP 15/15 _

_ Blue was  _ **_his_ ** _ , now.  _

~The text gives off a dark, possessive feeling. 

Alphys had Blue in her arms the very next second, an attack flying at Dust as she pushed him away from them.    
  
Blue yelped as he was picked up, and outright screamed as Dust was attacked. “Alphys!! What are you doing!!? Put me down!!”    


Dust blinked as he dodged, honestly confused. "...huh?" 

“YOU VILE MONSTER!! HOW MANY MONSTERS HAVE YOU DUSTED!?” She threw another attack, “I WON’T LET YOU HURT BLUE!!” No matter her intentions towards Dust, she was genuinely protecting Blue. At least, she thought she was.    
  
Blue was wiggling in her grasp, still holding back as he didn’t want to hurt her- He didn’t want to lose everything and show himself, but- “Dust-!” He called out worriedly, “Alphy’s put me down right now, or you’ll regret it!!!”    


"i'm fine, blue," He grinned maliciously as he dodged. "she fights like 'dyne." 

“MY GIRLFRIEND!?!?” Alphys roared, “YOU FOUGHT MY GIRLFRIEND!?” Her attacks got faster, snarling at Dust.    
  
Blue finally sighed, giving a look to Dust like, ‘Give me one good reason not to throw her on the ground.’ He wiggled, putting on a worried face, “Alphys stop! Last warning!!”    


Dust snorted, actually a lot less tense than he had been. "no, no,  _ my _ 'dyne. alternate universe." He paused. "fuck, should i have not said that? was it supposed to be a secret?" 

“No, it’s fine”, Blue sighed in Alphys’ hold, “We can’t really explain how another skeleton just appeared anyways.” And before Alphys could get another word out, Blue had twisted from her hold, and kicked his feet under her, sending her to the ground. He then ran in front of Dust, his hand coming up to hold tightly to Dust’s.    
  
Alphys groaned as she fell backwards, “Altern...what? What the heck do you two mean??” She gasped as she saw Blue next to him, “Blue, get away!! He’s a murderer!!”    


Dust glanced at Alphys, then very pointedly took Blue's face into his hands and kissed him. 

Blue gasped, but wrapped his arms around Dust, leaning into him. He’s supposed to be kind, and innocent.. Just...just calm down, let Dust take care of this, take care of him… He kissed back, blushing brightly.    
  
Alphys froze as the sight, and even more at how welcoming Blue was to the kiss. “He’s...He’s a murderer, Blue…”    


Dust didn't do much other than kiss, then nuzzled into Blue's neck. "things happened in my universe. i am not happy about them," he grumbled. 

Blue held onto Dust as he hid in his neck, “Alphys…” Blue said, then summoned a bone, pointing it at her, “ _ Nothing _ that happened was Dust’s fault, and I will  _ not _ let you try to blame him!” He glared, but kept it light- not showing his true anger, “If you fight Dust, then you fight me!”    
  
Alphys deflated slightly, offering a long sigh. “I don’t trust him.” Alphys grumbled, crossing her arms. “But… I can’t stop you, Blue.” She added, “But if I see one thing that I don’t like, Dust, I’m coming after you and kicking your ass! So you’d better take good care of Blue!!”    


“blue doesn’t need anybody taking  _ care _ of him,” Dust chuckled before he could help it. Then he realized that may be taken as if Blue wasn’t so innocent and he nodded. “but yeah. sure. i’ll  _ take care of him _ … real well.” He smirked.

Blue felt a swell of love and affection for Dust when he said that- That Blue  _ didn’t _ need taking care of, that he could do it himself. Nobody knew him like Dust did… “And I’ll take care of you, too”, Blue said, kissing his cheek. For all that Dust could take care of himself as well, Blue could do it too.    
  
Alphys did cock a brow at Dust’s wording, but let it go, not thinking it was the time. She sighed, “I spilled the tea...I’ll make some more.”    


Dust waited until Alphys turned around, then dragged his tongue right up Blue’s neck with a smirk and a purr.

Blue bit back a noise that wanted to escape him, and turned more into Dust while Alphys wasn’t looking.He was flushing brightly, but he wanted to get Dust back for it- He shoved his hand under Dust’s shirt, his gloved hand giving a quick stroke to his spine, with a smirk. “Bully~” He whispered, leaning in to kiss Dust’s neck.    
  
Alphys didn’t hear anything but the boiling of the kettle. Her hands were flat on the counter as she leaned over it, huffing slightly. Could it have been self defense…?    


Dust gasped and leaned into Blue’s touch. He chuckled lowly. “can you blame me…? gotta take advantage of when you can’t get me back~”

“I can still get you back”, He purred, dragging his fingers up the inside of Dust’s sternum, “I just have to be sneaky.” His voice picked up, back to it’s “usual” innocence, but his face stayed the same looking at Dust. Hungry, and possessive. “So Alphys-! How’s it been going with you?” He asked cheerfully, sticking his tongue out at Dust.    
  
Alphys made a soft humming noise, “Not much had changed… Your brother doesn’t come out too much, anymore. Haven’t seen him for a bit.” She poured the cups of tea, “Everyone definitely got sadder when you were gone, Blue- You’re like their beam of light! We really missed you.”    


Dust shivered and grumpily stuck his tongue out at Blue as well. How dare he. Dust was definitely gonna make him pay.

Blue giggled, kissing that cute little tongue. He let go of Dust’s body when Alphys turned around, but held his hand safely in his. “Alphys…” Blue said, his voice pouty, “You won’t attack him again, right?” He asked, looking at the table, and tea cups.    
  
Alphys sighed, “I...won’t attack him as long as he doesn’t give me reason to.” She sat done, the wood creaking under the weight of her muscles.    


Dust chuckled. He was half tempted to just outright tell her that the reason he had so much LV was because he destroyed the entire Underground plus the human, but he held his tongue. The same tongue that Blue kissed… fuck now he was blushing.

Blue chirped happily, “Good!” Then pulled Dust to sit. He pointedly swapped Dust’s and his cups, watching Alphys wearily.    
  
Alphys let out a chuckle, “Jeeze, Blue- I didn’t poison the guy! Calm down!”    


“yeah, don’t worry.” Dust nuzzled Blue’s neck slowly. “i watched her. i know how to make sure i don’t die.” He chuckled and gave Blue a little look.

Blue couldn’t stop a small purr from Dust’s affection, “I just...wanna protect you, is all, Dusty.” He nuzzled the top of Dust’s skull.    
  
Alphys sighed, “Yo, Dust.” He was looking at him, wanting to say something.    


He glanced up at her. At least he didn’t hate her as much as he hated Stretch. For now, anyways.

“Sorry”, He averted her eyes, looking slightly embarrassed. “Sorry for attacking you. Should’a asked first.”    
  
Blue perked up at that, smiling wide. If Alphys could like Dust, then he was sure he could convince his brother to do the same!    


Dust smirked. “it’s fine, don’t worry about it. i can defend myself just fine.”

“Yeah, well-” She suddenly smirked, “Your dodging was spot on, I gotta say! Where’d you learn to dodge like that?!”    
  
Blue’s eyelights sparkled at that, “Oooh he’s so good at dodging!! He even sparred with me a few times, his attacks are so cool!!!”    


Dust glanced at Blue. “heh. we  _ sparred _ alright.” He tried to  _ not _ laugh. “thanks. i got it from the human-” His teeth clicked shut. Oops.

Alphys furrowed her brows at him, “The...human? There’s a human where you come from?”    
  
Blue squeezed Dust’s hand gently, “There was, actually! They were really, really nice, too!”  _ Not that they tried to kill his Dust, or anything-  _ “They fell from the surface, and made friends with everyone!”  _ He can still feel the human’s blood on his bones. He even got some in his mouth, it tasted awful.  _ “I don’t think we need to be afraid of humans, since they’re so kind, Alphys! Maybe we could all become friends too!!”  _ He’d rather kill every single human he came across, then befriend one…  _   


Dust’s grip on Blue’s hand tightened as he said more and more kind things about that  _ disgusting piece of shit _ . “y - yeah…” He felt like he was going to throw up. He hated the human.

Blue stroked his thumb over Dust’s hand, a calming gesture. As Alphys spoke, “Huh, yeah maybe.” She said, cocking a brow at the sudden tension in Dust. She decided not to comment on it- only to observe. “We could certainly try, Blue,” She humored him, her eyes showing she would attack without mercy- They needed that last soul, after all.    
  
Blue giggled, and moved again, this time sitting himself on Dust’s lap, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “I’m sure everyone could be friends if they really tried!!” He squeezed Blue’s hand again, his other rubbing the tension from his shoulders, “Everyone has good in them!”    


Dust wrapped his arms around Blue and hid his face in his neck.

Alphys didn’t like how Dust was reacting to that… Were they hiding something? Was  _ Dust _ hiding something? Blue would never lie, not without a reason… Is Dust making him lie…? “Yeah, I guess so. You’re too kind, Blue.” She grinned, playing her part- She will make sure that Blue is safe, no matter what.    
  
Blue nuzzled the top of his skull, giving him an out with, “Are you feeling okay, Dusty? Do you want to go back home?”    


Dust sighed and shrugged, leaning back. “i’m fine. we can stay.”

Blue nodded, but leaned back with Dust, cuddling into him, “So Alphys! You’ve got to tell me everything that happened!!! I’m so excited to say hello to everyone again!!!”    
  
Alphys played it cool, trying to act her part just for Blue. She chuckled, “Of course, I will, Blue.” She went on to tell of all the new guards who had made it into the royal guard, of Grillby and Muffet’s new little rival they had with each other, of how many monsters were born while he was gone, how many marriages, and a few deaths of very, very old age.    


Dust listened boredly, more interested in letting his hands trail down under Blue’s shirt from under the table, where Alphys couldn’t see, and he traced the bottom of his ribs.

Blue shivered in Dust’s lap at the touches, and blushed slightly, knowing Dust probably felt him shiver. “Really? Wow! So there’s six more monsters in stripes?? I can’t wait to meet the cuties!!!”    
  
Alphys nodded, “And technically, Undyne and I… Got married.”    


Dust perked up at that, his hand tightening around one of Blue’s ribs slightly. “oh? ‘dyne and alph’ never got married in my verse. they were both too shy.”

“Really?” Blue asked, his eyelights snapping to stars. Never to hearts though- Not unless he was looking directly at Dust. “That’s so amazing, Alphys!! I’m so glad!! I wish I could have been there to see it!”    
  
Alphys blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head. “Yeah, well...We were shy, too...But after…” She sighed, still smiling softly, “After you vanished, we got scared. Confessed to each other. We were afraid to lose something we never had…”   


“that sounds sweet,” He purred, nuzzling Blue’s neck. 

Blue blushed lightly at the nuzzles, “Are you two going to have a child?” He asked bluntly, happily.    
  
Alphys coughed, choking on her tea before looking up at Blue, “Uh, ya know- Maaaaybe?” She was very obviously sweating, avoiding the subject of “babies”, “Aaaaaanyways, uh- How long have you two been dating??”    


Dust hummed. “uh.” He paused. “uhhh… not that long now, i don’t think…” He started to flush a little. “things just happened kinda quickly…”

Blue nodded, “We really got along quickly!!” He leaned in to snuggle with him, “You’re so cute! You’re blushing again, Dusty!!”    
  
Alphys snorted softly at them. They were cute, and they did seem happy. Still, she would be cautious.    


“thanks for pointing that out!” He squeaked, poking Blue’s cheek. “you’re not making this any better!”

Blue giggled, “Maybe I’m not trying to make it better!! You look so adorable when you’re blushing! I can’t help but tease you!!”    
  
Alphys was honestly surprised by how Blue was acting with Dust, but it was rather cute. “Jeez, you two love birds are making me sick.” She said with a grin, resting her head on her fist.    


“yeah? well… i can tease you too!” He set his head on Blue’s shoulder and pouted, but underneath, his hands were travelling to Blue’s spine… “i’ll do it when you least  _ expect _ it, though.”

Blue giggled at his pouting, and held back his gasp at the hands on his spine. “I-I’ll be watching you! You can not get the drop on me!!”    
  
Alphys chucked, “Aww, you two are adorable. I’m gonna throw up.”    


Dust chuckled and his hand tightened.”we’ll see about that~” He purred, winking at Alphys when she started complaining.

Blue gasped loudly, his hands gripping onto Dust’s thighs when he tightened his grip.    
  
Alphys looked worried, jumping up, “What’s wrong!?”    
  
Blue was blushing brightly, as he squeaked out a quick, “I forgot Papy asked us to be home around this time!!! He’ll be really upset! Sorry, Alphys, we gotta go!!”    


Dust snickered. “oh, oh no. right. we - we gotta go.” Pffff-

“Y-yep!” Blue said, jumping up, and grabbing Dust, yanking him out of the house, “GOTTAGOBYALPHYS-!”    



	11. meeting people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi hello how are you

Then they were out of the door, and Blue was running, pulling Dust along with a bright flush. He turned to him when he thought they were alone, “Dusty!!” He whined, puffing his cheeks out.    


Dust shrugged innocently. "what is it, Blue? did i do something wrong?~" 

Blue playfully glared at Dust, before pinning him to a nearby tree. “Yes~ You did,” He leaned in, kissing his neck, “And once we’re alone, and not out in the open...I’m going to punish you~”    


Dust shuddered and hummed. “o - oh? is that so?” He gave Blue full access to his neck, despite what he was saying, “guess it’s a good thing we’ve still got a lot of the underground to check out~ people really missed you, after all, blue,” He purred.

Blue growled lowly, closing his teeth around Dust’s neck. Then he pulled away entirely, “Yep!! We should go and say hello to everyone!!” He chirped out, happily. His eyelights showed what he  _ wanted _ to do, though. “We can have fun~ Later~”    


Blue did things to Dust. Like, all the time. Those teeth on his neck, then that look… Dust would have goosebumps if he were human. “l - let’s go then,” He said, trying not to be disappointed that Blue pulled away.

Blue pulled Dust along as he said hello to everyone in snowdin, waterfall, and hotland There were smiles, and laughter, and even tears. Many, many tears. Even the queen sniffled at the sight of Blue, wrapping him up in her arms.    
  
“I missed you, my friend. Whenever did you go?”    
  
Blue hugged her back just as enthusiastically, “It’s a really long story, my queen! But first, I would like to introduce you to Dust! My boyfriend!”    


Dust waved. “hi. i’m the boyfriend.” He’d stayed quiet the entire time unless Blue introduced him to people. He’d been too busy  _ teasing _ his boyfriend… and also pretending that he wasn’t thinking about killing every single person. He’d probably ask if there was anybody he could kill eventually.

Blue giggled, moving over to Dust to hug him, “Hehe, he’s adorable, isn’t he?”    
  
The queen seemed amused as she nodded, “You two are very cute together. I am glad you found each other, and that you came back to us safe, Blue.”    
  
He nodded, “Me too, your majesty. I’m so glad to be back,” He giggled softly, “I almost wanna cry, hehe.”    


“noo. don’t  _ cry _ .” Dust kissed Blue’s forehead and made sure he wasn’t smirking.

Blue giggled again, this time not being able to hide any of his happiness from the soft kiss. “Okay, okay!! I won’t, hehe!” He nuzzled his cheek against Dust’s, “I’m going to show him the rest of the underground! Good day, your majesty!!”    
  
“Good day, Blue, Dust.” The queen nodded her head at this, gentle and serene. “Stay safe.” Her eyes wandered onto Dust for but a moment, but there was a small, weary look in them.    
  
“We will be!” Blue said without missing a beat, grabbing Dust’s arm to pull him out of the throne room, “Where to next?” He asked happily, still playing his role.    


Dust hummed. “mm, i dunno. wanna start heading home?” His hand trailed down Blue’s arm a little as he smirked.

Blue watched his hand trail down his arm with a smirk, “Sure! That sounds perfect!!” He began leading the way home, gently swinging Dust’s and his entwined hands.    
  
Far behind them was Stretch. He’d managed to follow them the entire day, minus when they went into friend’s houses, as he couldn’t very well break into their damned houses. From what he’s seen...they seem happy...although Blue did seem to get pouty at him awhile ago. What had Dust done to gain that reaction…? He sighed, ‘porting close again, but keeping his distance still. He didn’t need to eavesdrop...he was just here for his brother’s safety.    


He leaned heavily on Blue's side as they walked, and he quietly told his boyfriend, "we're getting followed." 

Blue held up Dust’s weight with no difficulty. “Are we?” He asked, slightly surprised. He hadn’t noticed a thing… “By who?” He whispered back, trying harder to hear the following footsteps, but he heard none…    


"dunno. but it's been happening all day." He'd felt uneasy partly because of that. 

Blue hummed, “Well, then….” He scooped Dust up into his arms with a large grin on his face. “Want to see how good they are at following us?” With that, he began sprinting away, holding Dust closely as he weaved in and out of the trail, taking any known shortcuts that he’d found years ago.    
  
Stretch was doing fine following them, until… “Holy shit-” He dropped a lollipop stick that was in his mouth, trying hard to concentrate on his teleportation. Why was Blue running so fast so suddenly? Did something spook him?? He was having trouble following them, already lagging behind with his tired magic, and lack of running ability.    


Dust squeaked when he was suddenly picked up and he wrapped his arms around Blue's neck. "holy shit- blue!" And then he was laughing, loving it. 

Blue finally skidded to a stop in front of their house, quickly hopping in the house, and slamming the door. He nuzzled Dust happily, “Are they still following us?”    
  
Stretch...had lost them. They were heading to Snowdin, but, damn- his magic had fizzled out, and now he was extremely tired. He didn’t even want to run. He instead slowly walked in their direction, feeling sick.    


Dust snickered and shook his head. "nah. think we lost them. guess they just weren't up to speed." 

“I’m way too quick for them!” Blue said proudly, nuzzling into Dust. “Now then~” His voice dipped again, back to his usual tone. “I don’t think Papy’s here. What would you like to do, Dusty?~”    


"... mm. well…" He ever so gently nuzzled and kissed Blue's neck, then teleported it of his hold. "hm. i dunno. guess i wanna just watch some tv," he winked.

Blue gasped as Dust ‘ported from his arms, “Hey! I wasn’t down holding you!” Then he nodded, and grinned, “We can definitely do that~” He walked over to the couch, patting it for Dust to join, “I won’t do anything too dirty to you while we watch stuff~” He returned the wink.    


“oh wow, thanks, that’s  _ so polite _ .” Dust smirked at Blue and sat down next to him.

“I’m the most polite person!” Blue said happily, wrapping an arm around Dust, and pulling him closer. He turned the tv on, then offered the remote to Dust. “What would you like to watch, Dusty?” He asked, nuzzling into Dust’s neck.    


“hm…” Dust leaned into Blue’s hold, cuddly. “well, what is there? oh, what’s mtt like?”

“MTT? We have NTT here! Napstaton!” He snuggled closer, “Who’s MTT?”    


“...mettaton? the hell is ntt?” Dust tilted his head.

“Here,” Blue took the remote from Dust, and switched it to NTT’s channel. “This is Napstablook!! He’s really cool! And funny!”    


“napstablook? oh. the ghost dude.” It was weird seeing him replacing Mettaton like that.

Blue tilted his head, “The only ghost here is Happstablook!” He really found it cool to keep finding so many differences in their worlds. “That’s so weird...Huh, I thought we’d found everything different by now…”    


Dust chuckled and leaned closer. “heh. probably not. it  _ is _ a different  _ universe _ , after all.”

Blue leaned closer as well, “I guess we’ll just have to keep looking together~” He pushed forward the rest of the way, pressing his teeth to Dust’s.    


Dust purred and kissed back. “guess we will.”

Blue smirked, and leaned more weight onto Dust, slowly making him fall back onto the couch. “That means we’ll get to spend even more time with each other~”    


Dust easily let him, soon falling onto the couch and wrapping his arms around Blue’s neck. “we weren’t already going to?”

Blue giggled, nuzzling his skull into the crook of Dust’s neck, kissing it softly. “It gives me another excuse to always keep you by my side,” He purred, darting out his tongue to lick a stripe over Dust’s neck.    


Dust shuddered. “i’m never leaving~ don’t even have a universe to go back to, anyways.”

“Good,” Blue purred, his hands rubbing up and down Dust’s ribs, “Because I wouldn’t  _ let you. _ ” With that, he lightly bit into Dust’s neck. Not hard enough to break, but hard enough to leave a mark, that would last for awhile.    


Dust gasped loudly, but he didn’t pull away, instead pulling Blue just that small bit closer and burying his face in Blue’s neck. “won’t. won’t leave, ever. and-” He shuddered again. “i won’t let  _ you _ leave, either. you’re mine now.”

“You’re mine, too~” Blue purred, just before biting again, just that little bit harder. He was adoring the shudders he was pulling from Dust. “You’re mine, for forever.”    
  
Then a gasp was heard, and a small clatter. Stretch was pushing against the door with a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously, and staring at Blue and Dust in shock. “O-oh my f-fucking god-”    


Dust actually moaned that time, but that moan was cut off when he heard the gasp. Trying not to jostle the shoulder that currently had teeth embedded in it, he glanced up to see Stretch. “oh. hi stretch,” He announced, mostly so Blue knew that his brother were there.


	12. smexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! things get a little bit smutty, even though it's not explicit

Blue was tense on top of Dust, as he slowly pulled his teeth from Dust’s neck. It was just getting good, too… He gently licked over the bitemark, soothing it before pulling back, slapping his mask back on. “Hi Papy!! I was wondering where you had went!!” His face was flushed brightly, either from messing with Dust, or being seen by his brother.    
  
Stretch stared at Dust, then at Blue, and at Dust again, “H-hi, Dust…” He answered back to him dumbly, “Hi, B-blue…” He slowly inched his body off the door, but didn’t look anymore comfortable. His world was turning upside down right now- He thought Dust was forcing Blue, but...Blue was just… “U-uh, what’re you guys d-doing?”    


“uhhh.” He tried not to moan again when Blue licked his new mark. He sat up, rubbing a hand over it, and his face was flushed. “was just… layin around…”

“Mhm!” Blue quickly agreed, “We were watching tv!! He’s never seen Napstaton before!” His eyelights darted over to the mark, seeing Dust was covering it. Thank stars…    
  
Stretch nodded, “Okay,” He walked into the kitchen only to walk back- Then back into the kitchen, then…back out to them. His mouth opened to say something, only to snap close. This happened for a few moments, until finally, he blushed a bright orange, speaking out a loud, “BUT I HEARD YOU MOAN!” Then he looked absolutely mortified with himself.   


Dust flushed darkly. “u - u - uh.” He looked around, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

“It was a gasp!” Blue blurted out, “Because! Uh- his neck! His neck is ticklish! Yeah!” He nodded to himself, flushing more.   
  
Stretch just stared, flushing himself. “That was obviously a moan, bro…” He averted his eyes from the duo, “Look, Blue, if you’re getting curious about  _ that _ stuff, then-”    
  
“NOPE!” Blue shouted, blushing even further, his smile stretched across his face. “Hahahaha, nooope, not at all! Having any of those thoughts! With Dust! Nuh-uh!”    
  
“Well, maybe it’s best we uh, we have...the talk? Anyways?”    


“ _ oh god _ .” Dust hid his face in his hands. “y - yeah, blue, why don’t you have the  _ talk _ with your big brother?” He was trying not to laugh. “i’m sure it’ll be a  _ great _ talk.”

Blue flushed more, smiling at his brother, then to Dust, “Nope! I’m good!! If fact, Dust and I are um- Tired! Yes! Tired-! No talking tonight! Talking is a lot of work!” He chuckled much too panicked, tugging on Dust’s arm, and whispering, “I’m going t-to get you ba-back for this-!”    
  
Stretch gave Blue a soft smile, “It’s okay to be curious, Blue…”    
  
“No, no, stop-” Blue whined, hiding his face in his hands.    
  
Dust snickered again and eventually ended up wrapping his arms around Blue’s waist and picking him up. “we’ll just head to blue’s room for now then! bye!” He vanished, quickly reappearing in Blue’s room, just as he had said. “you were saying?”

Stretch gasped as the two of them teleported away, and ran up the steps, knocking on their door, “Hey, wait- The talk??”    
  
Blue whined, and curled his face into Dust’s shirt, much too embarrassed. “Saying about what…?” He asked, then jumped at his brother’s knocking, “Go away!!” He squeaked out, hiding himself even more.    
  
Stretch sighed even more. If they were alone, then… Ugh, he hates this idea, but… He left to his room, in search of something.    


Dust laughed and flopped onto the bed, still holding Blue.

Blue was quiet, entirely embarrassed while cuddling up to Dust. That was, until there was another small knock.    
  
“Dust, I swear to god I will kill you-”, Stretch said, as he shoved something underneath the door, “But if you do anything- it better be with consent, and with this!!” The item on the floor...was a box of condoms.    


Dust saw it and cackled. Oh - oh - Stretch thought  _ he _ was going to be the dominant one- Dust laughed harder.

Blue looked at it, then whined loudly, “GO AWAY!!!”    
  
Stretch nodded outside the door, and quickly scrambled away. They could hear the slamming of his door through their closed one.    
  
“Oh my god,” Blue whined again, “I can’t believe him.” He couldn’t help but smile at Dust’s laughter, “Stop laughing!!!” He giggled, “It’s not funny!”    


Dust just laughed louder. “it’s  _ hilarious _ . the hell’re you talkin’ about?” He grinned at his boyfriend. “you’re giggling too.”

Blue pouted at him, quickly moving to straddle Dust’s legs, “You won’t be laughing when I use those on you!!” He said, blushing brightly, “I-instead you’ll be  _ screaming. _ ” He tried to ignore the stutter in his voice.    


Blue had managed to get Dust to stop laughing and instead a shudder ran through his body. Oh. God.  _ Yes _ .

Blue blushed brightly at his reaction, his eyelights snapping into hearts. “D-do you...want me to make you scream?” He asked, his hands moving to cup Dust’s cheeks.    


Aaand now Dust’s face was entirely dark blue. “u - uh-”

“Nuh-uh,” Blue purred, pulling off his gloves, and setting them on the bed. “Tell me, Dusty~” He growled lowly, his hands sliding under Dust’s shirt, gently petting his ribs.    


Dust whined and hid his face with his hands the moment his face was free of Blue’s own hands. “i - i - i - uh!”

Blue giggled, pushing Dust’s shirt up to nip at his ribs. “I’m not going to stop until you say it, Dusty~” He warned, then lapped his tongue out onto Dust’s ribs.    


Dust shuddered again and gasped, quickly covering his mouth with one of his hands. Oh. Ohhh fuck, now he  _ definitely _ wasn’t saying anything.

Blue smirked knowingly, as his hand slipped down to Dust’s spine, his thumb rubbing soft circles into it, while his other hand slid under Dust’s ribs, petting the inside of his sternum. “Hmm, who says we need to use those, anyway?” He purred close to Dust’s head, “I’d rather just mark you as mine, inside and out.”    


Ah fuck- and now Dust’s magic was summoned.

Blue’s eyelights snapped to hearts, his smile getting wider. “Aw, Dusty! Did you make something for me?~” His hand slid down, and cupped Dust’s magic, giving a gentle, but firm rub. He did lean down, kissing Dust’s cheek softly, “Do you want this, Dusty?”    


“ah-” Dust tried not to moan. 

When Blue asked that last question, he nodded and then avoided looking at Blue. Fuuuck…

Blue applied more pressure, and nuzzled sweetly into Dust’s cheek, “Is this…” He flushed, “Your first time, Dusty?”    


Dust flushed impossibly darker and nodded shyly. “but… i wanna have it with you…”

Blue smiled, and leaned in to kiss Dust softly, and lovingly. “F-fun thing about acting innocent...n-nobody wants to sleep with y-you, so…” He flushed as well, smiling, “I want to...h-have my first time with you, t-too…”    


“mm.” He wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “better for me then~ i get to be your first and your last~” He purred, suddenly feeling more flirtatious. 

Blue giggled, blushing brightly. “Hehe, you as well!” His hand was slowly moving faster as he smirked at Dust, “Because you’re  _ mine. _ ” He then stripped the both of them, showering Dust with as many kisses as he could. He then gave himself, and took everything of Dust’s gently, and affectionately.    


Well Dust damn well had the best night of his life, completely and fully, willingly giving himself to the one person who truly understood and loved him, despite the fact that he was a literal murderer. God, Dust was so happy to have Blue as his first and last. Blue was his everything, now.

Blue was purring on top of Dust, snuggling into him happily. He may or may not have taken a few bites of Dust, his teeth marks littered across Dust’s shoulders, neck, and femurs. He leaned up, kissing him softly, “I love you.”    


Dust was shivering lightly from the feeling of all the bites and he was happily curled up in Blue’s arms. “i love you too.” He kissed him back. “god, i love you so much.”

Blue giggled, nuzzling Dust softly, “I love you more~” He was gently petting Dust’s back, occasionally thumbing over a bite mark just to watch him shiver. “I’m so glad I found you, Dusty…”    


“i’m so glad i didn’t kill you…” Wait. “pff- i don’t think we used any condoms like your bro wanted us to.”

Blue giggled, “I’m glad you didn’t kill me, too!” Then he smirked, his face smug as he purred, “I know~ I said I wanted to claim you inside and out, didn’t I~?”    


He flushed darkly and chuckled. “heheh. guess you did. wait. you did that on purpose?” He booped Blue’s nose. “i didn’t even realize!”   
  
“Realize what?~” He grabbed Dust’s hand that he was booped with, kissing his palm. “That I’m a possessive freak, who wants you all to myself?~”    


“mm. nah. i already knew that.” He purred and used that hand to cup Blue’s cheek and bring him in for a kiss. “i just didn’t realize that you completely ignored what he said~ heheh.”

Blue giggled, kissing back. “Of course I did~ He can try to have “the talk” all he wants… I’m not going to listen to a thing~” He snuggled into Dust, purring loudly, “I’d rather explore everything with you~”    


Dust rolled over so that he was on top of Blue, and he kissed him again. “well. good. cuz i wanna do the same with you-” He yawned, suddenly and loudly, and he flopped on top of Blue’s chest. “...or… some sleep sounds nice…”

Blue rubbed Dust’s back when he was flopped on, “We have all the time in the world to do that~” He kissed his forehead, “How about for now we get some needed rest?”    


Dust nodded with a sleepy smile and his eyes fluttered shut slowly.

Blue kissed his forehead sleepily, nuzzlily into him as he used his magic to pull the sheets up and over them. “Goodnight, Dusty.” He purred, falling asleep happily in his mate’s arms.    


Dust woke up in the morning, but he certainly didn't  _ get _ up. He was fine where he was, thank you very much. 

Stretch...didn’t get any sleep last night. Once he heard the first...noise...He shortcut to Muffet’s, and got himself wasted. He somehow made it back to his house at some point in the morning, and found himself sleeping in his bathtub. ...Odd, but not the weirdest place he’s woken up. He sighed, deciding to take a shower, and pretend that he didn’t hear Dust’s moans.    
  
Blue woke up after Dust surprisingly. He was so comfy, he didn’t want to move, either. He instead pulled Dust closer, kissing his skull, “Good morning, Dusty~”    


Dust grumbled something and nuzzled his way under Blue's chin, quickly settling down again. 

Blue giggled softly, “Still sleepy?” He pet Dust’s skull and back, purring gently, “Did I tire you out that much?~”    


He batted Blue's face gently. "shhh." 

“Awww,” Blue snuggled into Dust, “You’re like a sleepy little kitten!!”    


Dust grumbled sleepily, barely registering what his mate said, and nibbled sleepily on Blue's neck. 

“Ah-” Blue squeaked, “Hey, hey! Don’t do that! That’s evil!!” He joked, poking Dust’s cheek.    


“m’ n’ evil guy,” He mumbled, licking at the neck as he nipped.

Blue sighed softly, a blush rising to his cheekbones, “Oh, and now you’re awake? Just so you can attack my neck?”    


“you woke me up,” He huffed as he continued to attack Blue’s neck.

“Well…” Blue tilted his skull, giving Dust more access, “I don’t regret it. I missed you.”    


Dust chuckled and bit a mark into Blue’s bones- but not anywhere too high up. Only on his shoulder, where it would be easy for Blue to hide it with his bandana and shirt. “awwe, i missed you too, babe,” He purred, licking the mark.

“O-oh!” Blue gasped as he was bit, flushing a bright blue. “D-Dusty…” His eyelights snapped to hearts as he looked at his mate. He shivered from the licks, his hand coming up to hold the back of Dust’s skull, pushing him slightly closer. “Hehe, I’m yours now, aren’t I?”    


“yeeep.” He nuzzled him. “i wanted to do it before… but i was afraid i’d ruin your image as the innocent little sweetheart… i’m still afraid i’m gonna end up doing that.”

Blue giggled, “Honestly, I could care less at this point~” His blue hearts shined brightly at Dust, “I want to be all yours~ No matter what people think of me.”    


Dust hummed. “geez fuck i'm so in love with you.” He kissed him.

Blue giggled, wrapping his arms around Dust as he kissed back.    



	13. cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh he's crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple sex jokes but nothing explicit

Then came a knock on the door, “Uh, g’morning?” Stretch’s voice called out softly. 

“fuck off!” Dust called, then he pulled the cover more over the two of them.

Stretch flinched outside of the door, “Yep! Alright! Fucking off now-!” They heard his slippered feet escape down the steps.   
  
Blue chuckled loudly, snuggling more into Dust. “I think he’s traumatized.” 

Dust snickered. “don’t think he’s used to his baby brother being so _fucking_ grown up~”

Blue gasped, “Did you just...make a pun?” He grinned, “Because I’d say...you _nailed_ it.” 

“pfff-” Dust laughed, “i _did_.”

Blue hummed, “Then again, I’d say that I did more of the nailing than you did~” 

And now Dust was blushing again. “uhhhhhh- so how about that breakfast thing, yeah?”

Blue giggled, “What would you like? And do you want me to carry you?~” 

Dust nodded with a hopeful grin.

“You’re gonna get spoiled,” Blue kissed his nose, leaving the warmth of the bed to dress himself, then help Dust into his own clothes. After that he leaned in, giving another kiss as he picked him up, “Good thing I want to spoil you~” 

Dust purred and wrapped his arms around Blue’s neck again. “and _i_ love to be spoiled~” He purred.

Blue giggled, walking the purring Dust down the steps, and into the kitchen. Once again Stretch was at the table, this time with a cup of coffee.   
  
“Good morning, guys.” Stretch said, wearily looking at Dust and Blue.   
  
“Morning~” Blue chirped back, setting Dust on the counter, and giving him a quick kiss. “Hmm, how about...pancakes?” 

"pancakes sounds great," Dust purred sleepily, kissing back. 

Blue purred, nuzzling him one last time before pulling away, and pulling everything out.   
  
Stretch cleared his throat, “So uh…” He tapped his fingers on the table, the noise sounding too quick, and showing how nervous he was. “You uh, you guys used the condoms, right?” 

Dust grinned darkly. "nope." 

Blue coughed, flushing instantly as he quickly opened the fridge, pretending he didn’t just hear that. He’s not here, not here, not here-!   
  
Stretch stood, his chair clattering, “Fucking what?? I asked for one thing that would keep my brother safe! And you fucking ignored it?!” 

Dust snickered. "don't worry, don't worry, _your brother_ is fine." 

“The fuck you mean he’s fine??” Stretch growled, “You took away his safety! You didn’t even fucking care! What is wrong with you!?”   
  
Blue gasped, spinning around, “Papy, stop it!! Really, it is none of your concern!!”   
  
“It’s all of my concern! You’re my little brother, and this guy’s a fucking asshole!” 

Dust shrugged, trying to look sheepish when he obviously didn't care. He was still trying not to laugh. 

“Papy!! I said stop it!!” Blue stomped his foot on the floor, a spatula in his hand.   
  
“I am not going to stop it until that asshole-”   
  
“I FUCKED HIM!” Blue shouted, then turned a bright cyan, his eyelights going out entirely. His hands came up to cover his mouth, as he looked entirely mortified with himself.   
  
Stretch was no better, staring at Blue in open shock. “W-what…?” 

Dust's almost laughing stopped abruptly when Blue yelled, and he got off the counter to wrap Blue up in his arms. "babe… you didn't have to say that…" Dust was still worried over Blue's innocent act. He didn't want to ruin it… 

Blue turned and hid his face into Dust’s shirt just as a sob broke out.   
  
Stretch flinched, moving closer, “Aw, bro...no, don’t cry- I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”   
  
Blue snapped his head over to Stretch, tears spilling down his cheeks, “No! You _didn’t_ think!! Because you’re so stuck on trying to make Dust out as this awful, horrible person- when I _love_ him!!” 

"think it's best you _don't_ come any closer right now," Dust told Stretch, almost threateningly, as he soothingly ran a hand up and down Blue's back. 

Blue was hiding his face again in Dust’s shirt, most liking soaking it with his tears.   
  
“What? No, I- That’s my brother,” Stretch said to Dust, “I am not leaving him like this-”   
  
“Go away!” Blue snapped out with another sob.   
  
Stretch flinched hard at that, then slowly nodded. “Alright...alright, Blue, just...just call me soon, okay? I’ll...I’ll be at Muffet’s.” The small ‘pop’ of his teleportation sounded, and they were suddenly alone. 

When Stretch was gone, Dust took that moment to cup Blue's face and look him in the eyes. Was he actually not okay, or…? 

When Dust moved his face, Blue smiled. “I can’t see,” He said softly, moving a hand up to wipe away his tears. “Well, then! Pancakes?” He asked happily, kissing Dust on the nose, as if nothing had just happened. 

Dust snickered. "so. you can just cry on command like that? _nice_." 

“I’ve mastered it~” He purred, moving from Dust’s arms to continue making their pancakes. “The first few times I had to cause myself harm though! It was awful!” 

"well, you're really good at it." Dust came up and wrapped his arms around Blue's waist, kissing his neck, "even had me a bit fooled. i was worried for were actually upset. heh, i needa get better at telling the difference." 

Blue giggled, leaning his head to the side for Dust as he flipped the pancakes. “When I get angry,” He pressed himself back into Dust, “You’ll know~” He growled. 

Dust shuddered. "sounds hot."

Blue snorted, then laughed a bell like laugh. He blushed slightly from his own snort, “Oh go-goodness, sorry, I did-didn’t mean to do that-” The pancakes were soon plated, as he regretfully had to pull away from Dust to set them at the table. 

Dust smiled fondly. “no no, don’t apologize, that snort was _adorable_.”

“Noooo,” Blue whined, “Shut up!” He dragged Dust over to the table, making him sit in a chair, and then sitting down on Dust’s lap. 

Dust eagerly wrapped his arms around Blue again once Blue was in his lap and leaned his chin on Blue’s shoulder. “what? it’s true. you’re adorable. and _so hot_.”

“No!”, He squeaked out, fixing up their waffles, then holding a bite up for Dust, “You’re the cute one!!” He flushed more, “A-and...you’re r-really sexy, t-too.” 

Dust chuckled and ate the food offered to him. "and it's super cute when you stutter." 

“I d-do not stu-stutter!!” Blue defended, taking his own bite of food, then offering another to Dust. “I j-just talk...w-with st-style!” He nodded to himself, as if saying ‘Yes! Good response!’ 

Dust nodded. “yes, yes, _adorable_ style.”

Blue whined, then wiggled in Dust’s lap, turning himself around. “Bully,” he stuck his tongue out at him, and continued to feed him. “I’ll ha-have you know you’re cu-cuter, and you ca-can’t say oth-otherwise!!” 

“says the guy who’s sticking his tongue out at me and feeding me,” Dust chuckled, taking a bite of the food.

“W-well-!” Blue flushed more, and stuffed a bigger bite in Dust’s mouth, “Tha-that’s because I’m s-spoiling you, remember?”

“aaand you’re adorable.” He munched his food.

“No, you!!” Blue responded, flushing at his own bad retort. “Shut up, Dusty!! Accept that you’re cute!!” 

“mm, but _i_ was calling _you_ cute.” He kissed him.


	14. stretch butts in again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk with stretch

A little while later, they were laying in bed together.

Blue purred happily, cuddling more into Dust. He was perfectly content to just stay there and rest with his mate.   
  
His brother had other plans… A phone rang by his nightstand, which… When did that get there? A note next to it said Stretch had bought it for him, so… That explains that, but…    
  
Blue whined, “Think he’ll be angry if it accidentally gets broken by a bone attack?~"

Dust groaned and rolled over towards the phone. “would be a waste of magic and prolly just freak him out more, think i did somethin’ to ya. here, i’ll answer it.” He grabbed it and answered, putting it to his head. “...yeh?”   
  
“Fine,” Blue pouted, wrapping his arms around Dust’s chest, and hugging his back.    
  
Stretch’s voice came through, “Hey, uh, Blue? I wanted to say sorry...for earlier? I just...can’t trust that guy. I know you like him, and...I don’t want to get between you, but...Just...check him, okay? For me?” He said softly, obviously missing the other’s deeper voice.    


Dust paused. "this is dust," He snickered, "thanks for trying to talk about me behind my back." He rolled back over and cuddled Blue back.    
  
“Fuck,” Stretch groaned, annoyance clear in his voice. “Let me guess. You’re going to tell Blue?”    
  
“Hm? Was it Papy?” Blue asked with a small yawn, purring when he got his boyfriend’s attention back to himself.    


“mm? tell blue what?” He nuzzled said skeleton, “that you were talkin’ bad about me? attempting to, anyways? that ya hate me?”   
  
“I’m just trying to protect him,” Stretch said, his voice deeper, and hasher than when Blue’s around. “And you’re obviously a fucking murderer.”    
  
Blue stopped purring, and instead leaned closer to Dust, listening in on their conversation. If Dust didn’t want him there, he could just push him back. 

Except Dust didn’t push Blue away, he actually just turned the phone on speaker instead and laid it between them. Not like Stretch would know. He chuckled. “oh, i’m a murderer, huh?”   
  
Blue smiled softly at Dust as a thank you, entwining their fingers as he listened quietly.    
  
“It’s pretty obvious you are.” Stretch’s voice came through, his anger not at all hidden. “And I don’t know what the fuck you plan to do with my brother, but whatever it is- I won’t let you do it,” he growled.    


“oh yeah? what am i gonna do with your brother.” He winked at Blue. “i mean, we already fucked.” 

Another growl was heard from Stretch’s end, “I hope you’re happy with yourself, you creep. Blue doesn’t know any better- You took advantage of him.”    
  
Blue held back a giggle at the first part, but did seem a little upset at the second. He wasn’t dumb…    


Dust rose a brow bone, petting Blue’s head. “would you believe me if i said that blue was the dom there? that he fucked me  _ good and hard _ ?”

Blue leaning into the touch, smiling again at Dust. He was so caring, so gentle, so perfect… He was so lucky. He did blush slightly from Dust’s words, looking away shyly.    
  
“No, because I fucking now you’re a creep.” It almost sounded like he was moving on his end, the slight rustling of clothing. “And I’ll find a way to prove it, and get you the hell away from him.”    


“good luck with that,” He snickered, “really, i’m rootin’ for ya. i’d love to see you try.” And fail, fail miserably, when Stretch found out that Blue was just as fucked up as Dust was. 

“What? You don’t think I can get my baby brother from you?” There was a click on his line, and at the same time, the downstairs door jingled. “I can and will get you out of our world- No matter what it fucking takes.”   
  
Blue glared at the phone, holding his hand tighter to Dust’s. Papy wouldn’t take Dust from him, _ever._   


“i mean, you can try.” He held Blue’s hand comfortingly. “don’t think blue would ever let that happen, though. good luck. bye now~” And then he hung up, because he could hear the door unlocking downstairs.

“Hey, don’t you dare hang up you fu-” Click.    
  
They could hear an angry noise from downstairs.    
  
Blue grabbed the phone, and dropped it over the side of his bed, quickly pulling Dust closer to himself. “I won’t let him touch you.” He said softly, his voice deeper than his normal innocent self acts. “You’re  _ mine, _ and he can’t take you away from me.”    


Dust shuddered and nuzzled Blue’s chest, melting into his hold. “i know. m’ yours. besides, he doesn’t know that you already know everything about me~” He purred. “but, just in case he doesn’t…” He looked up at his made and gave the most serious of deadpan looks possible. “babe, i’m a murderer and i killed everybody in my entire universe.”

Blue stared for a moment, then giggled, peppering kisses on Dust’s skull. “Then...teddy bear… I’ve manipulated so many people to get where I am, and helped kill everyone in your universe with you!~” He kept kissing him occasionally, not stopping with his little affections, “Nothing you say will scare me away from you. I love you, Dusty.”    


Dust laughed and nuzzled him before giving his own kisses. “i know, i know,  _ god _ i know. i love you so fucking much. you’re my world now, you know that?”

Blue giggled with all of Dust’s kisses, trying to kiss him back at the same time. “You’re my world, too.” He nuzzled Dust’s skull, purring loudly, “And nobody...not even my brother,” He looked at Dust in the eyes, his own eyelights flicking to bright red hearts, “-will get between you and I.”    


“is it bad to say that i would sooner kill him than let him do that?” He smiled innocently.

Blue purred deeply, “Is it bad to say that I would do the same?~” He nuzzled into Dust, “But we can’t. We have to be good.” 

“shame.” He planned on staying with his lovely mate until somebody stopped him. “buuuut can i kill some random, unimportant monster? i think i'm getting lv cravings or somethin’.”

“Hm, that’s a thing?” Blue hummed, reaching his hand to soft scratch under Dust’s chin. “I suppose I can find some monsters that could go missing~”    


Dust purred. “really?” He nuzzled him, “thought you were only okay with the killing before because it was  _ for a greater good _ ?”

“It is for the greater good!” Blue defended, nuzzling back, “You’re my greater good. If I have to sacrifice a few nobodies for the comfort of my love, then...that is just what I’ll do. Just for you.”    


Dust snickered. “god, i love you so much.” He kissed him. “and i hope you know i’d do the same for you. i’d kill everybody here for you, just gotta say the word.”

“I know,” Blue kissed him back, purring loudly. “I love you, Dusty~”    
  
There was a single knock on Blue’s door, not even enough time to say ‘come in’, before Stretch was doing just that. “Blue? I need to talk to-” He froze up, and glared down at Dust. Why was he here…? He was just talking to him on the phone, and he was certain it was a call just between the two of them…    


Dust grinned at Stretch, even though he was obviously pissed off that Stretch interrupted his ability to say “i love you” back to his perfect mate, and he sat up. “hey. just got here. teleportation’s amazing like that.” He winked.

Stretch bit back the vile words he wanted to scream at Dust. No, not in front of his brother- “Hey, uh, Dust. Bro, can I talk to you for a second?”    
  
Blue’s hand curled tightly onto the sheet, a small ripping sound being heard. “Brother! You have to wait until I say come in!! That’s rude!!”    
  
“Yeah, uh- sorry bro,” He took a few steps closer, sitting on the edge of Blue’s, and now Dust’s bed.    
  
Blue had to hold back a growl. “If you’re sorry, you would have left!!” Blue pouted, pulling on his innocent face as much as he could, “What is so important to barge into my room??”    
  
Stretch looked over at Dust, then back as Blue, “Bro...alone?”    


Dust leaned on Blue’s shoulder. “he can go talk to you alone if he wants to, but you shouldn’t go beggin’ him. he can do what he wants. if he wants to stay here, with me, that’s fine too.” He smirked.

Blue brought his arm up to Pet Dust’s head, “He’s right, you know.” Blue pouted again, forcing himself to only look mildly irritated. “I think I’m fine here with Dust! If you have something to say, you can say it to the both of us!!”    
  
Stretch deflated slightly, “Blue, bro,  _ please-” _   
  
“No, Papy!!” Blue scolded, lifting a finger to wag it at his older brother. “You’re being weird!! Why are you acting like this?”    
  
“I’m worried about you-”    
  
“Dust has kept me safe, Papy!!” He blurted out, scowling. “Why can’t you be happy that I’m happy…?”    


Dust wrapped an arm around Blue’s waist in an effort to comfort him. He was a lot more angry than he let on… “yeah stretch, we’re  _ happy _ together.”

Stretch growled at Dust lowly.    
  
The sound had Blue recoiling backwards into Dust, “D-did you just growl at me…?” Blue asked, his voice wounded, and startled.    
  
“No, no-” Stretch was immediately raising his hands to show no harm, “I wasn’t growling at you, I-”    
  
“Then you were growling at my mate??”    


Dust couldn’t help it, he started laughing. “yep- yep! he was growling at me. think he hates me, babe.”

“Stretch!” Blue said scoldingly, leaning more against his mate. “Why do you hate him so?? I love him!! Isn’t that enough for you??”    
  
“Of course it’s enough-!” He said, strained, “But I have to protect you, Blue! And he has so much LV!”    
  
“That you know nothing about!”    
  
“But what else could it mean, bro?? It’s too much for self defense!!”    
  
“Who decided what the ‘ok’ number for it is!?” Blue raised his voice, yelling, “Dust was a victim, and I will  _ not _ have you blaming him!!”    


Dust couldn’t help it- he snorted when Blue called him the victim. But then he cleared his throat. “yep. mhm. blue’s right.”

Stretch raised his voice back, “He can barely keep a straight fucking face, Blue!! How am I supposed to think he’s a fucking victim!?”    
  
Dust could probably feel the way Blue tensed- how his grip got tighter, his teeth clanked shut. Could probably see the way Blue had to physically hold himself back- Instead he used his tenseness to his advantage, tears falling down his skull.    
  
“Ah- B-blue, wait- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”    
  
“G-go away…” Blue mumbled pitifully, looking away from Stretch to hide his face in Dust’s shirt. “I don’t wanna talk to you…”    


Dust nuzzled Blue in an attempt to make him calm down. He could tell he was getting angry. “it seems you guys haven't been getting along properly cuz you haven't been around each other for a while? stretch, bud, why don't ya calm down, fuck off, and you can talk to blue like a reasonable adult later, hm?"

Blue weakly nuzzled back, clinging to his boyfriend.    
  
Stretch glared at Dust, “We would be getting along just fine if you weren’t-”    
  
“Go AWAY!” Blue shouted, his voice cracking on his sorrow.    
  
Stretch flinched, nodded, then silently stood, exiting the room, and closing the door with a small click.


	15. Finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discontinued. Sorry, this is the last of it. We stopped writing it.

"you good, babe?" Dust asked, once Stretch was gone. "he didn't piss you off too much, did he?"    
  
Blue looked up at him, the tears still dripping down his cheekbones. “I...don’t know?” He asked softly, wiping the tears away, only for them to be replaced with more. “I didn’t mean to cry…” 

"oh." Dust immediately wasn't as happy and reached to wipe his tears away. "then… yeah, i think you two really do needa have a heart to heart. been away from each other for a long time… i'd hate to be away from my bro for that long." He glanced at his ghost brother.    
  
“Maybe…?” He leaned into Dust, “Why do I...Why do I want him to like you so much…? It’s so stupid…” He sniffled sadly, “Why can’t he just give up? I won’t leave you. He can’t do anything.” Another sniffle, his pouting face coming out, “He’s such a jerk…”    


"i'm pretty sure it's cuz he's your brother, babe, and i'm your boyfriend." He kissed him. "you still love and respect him, and you want him to like me too." 

He chuckled nervously. "... though i will admit i've been spurring him on this entire time… heh…" 

“Maybe…” Blue accepted the kisses happily, placing a few on Dust’s skull. “I know, teddy bear~ You’ve been a little devil to him, and it’s so adorable~” He snuggled into Dust, wiping at his now dry face, “I just want you…That’s all I need…”   


“but it’s been upsetting you that he kinda hates me.” He pulled his mate into his lap. “so. maybe you  _ should _ go talk to him?"

Blue wrapped his arms around Dust, “I can try… But I don’t think he’ll see reason. He wants to make you the bad guy so badly! I hate it... “ He placed a kiss on Dust’s forehead, “I wish he could see you like I see you...then he wouldn’t ever think badly of you.” 

“oh, but i only want  _ you _ to see me like you do.” He nuzzled him. “and he’s right to hate me, you know, i  _ am _ a murderer, despite anything you say.”   
  
Blue sighed softly, nuzzling Dust. “That’s true...if he saw you like I did, he would fall for you, and I can’t let that happen~” He purred, “You really were a victim...That awful human…” He placed a few kisses on Dust’s skull. “I will never think badly of you, Dusty.” 

“babe- babe.” He kissed back, then looked Blue in the eyes. “that’s just the thing, though. i’m not a victim. everybody in my universe were victims at  _ my _ hand. anybody i kill here is gonna be the victim. not me.”   
  
Blue shook his head, “That doesn’t matter to me.” He grabbed Dust’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You could kill anyone and everyone you want, but I won’t call you a monster. You’re my Dusty, my teddy bear. I would help you kill everyone here before I thought badly of you.” 

Dust purred and kissed him again. “well. so long as you know that i’m not the victim~”

“I know, Dusty,” Blue said, kissing back happily, “I still hate what that human did to you, but...I suppose you’re just too strong to be a victim.” He nuzzled under Dust’s chin, placing a kiss on his neck, “My strong, powerful, adorable mate~” 

Dust purred. “yeah, that’s what i am~” He nuzzled his neck. “you should definitely talk to your bro, though. i know you love him.”   
  
“I love you more,” Blue said, pouting. He wasn’t going to argue with Dust on this! He loved him more no matter what!! “But I guess...I can go talk to him. Wait for me, teddy bear?” 

“always.” He booped his nose. “i’ll be right here for when you come back. if you want, you could even call me and hide your phone in your pocket or something.” He chuckled.   
  
Blue’s eyes sparkled, “I think that...might actually help?? If I call you, I mean… Do you have a phone on you?” He asked happily, grabbing his own phone from where he tossed it earlier. 

He paused and pulled his out. “i mean… i dunno if it works in a different universe… or if it’ll connect to yours…”

“We can try!!” Blue said cheerfully, getting Dust’s number, and dialing the phone. 

The phone rang, and Dust grinned. “guess that answers that.”

Blue sighed shakily, “Okay, okay...just...stay on the line? Please? And I’ll talk to him...calmly...I hope.”    


Dust nodded and gave him a kiss. “just say the word and i’ll be right there with ya. promise.”

Blue kissed back, purring, “Okay, Dusty...Then I’ll be right back.” After giving Dust another kiss, and a few more nuzzles, he left, and headed to his brother’s room. “Papy?” He asked, knocking on the door. He nestled the phone into his bandana, making sure it wouldn’t slip out before the door opened.    
  
“Blue? Hey...What’s up?” Stretch asked, smiling softly at his little brother.    
  
“I uhm, wanted to talk to you? About Dust? A-and well, me and you, too…” Blue was fidgeting with his hands, looking at the ground in mock shyness.    
  
“Of course, bro, wanna come in?”    
  
Blue nodded, following his brother into his room. He held tightly to his bandana, wishing he could just be by Dust’s side instead…    


Dust settled in to listen, the phone pressed up against his skull and the pillow. He’d muted himself, so he didn’t chance Stretch hearing anything off.

“What do ya wanna talk about, bro?” Stretch asked softly, sitting on his bed, and gesturing for Blue to do the same.    
  
Blue sat down a few inches away from Stretch, “...I’m not happy.” Blue said bluntly, his voice sad, and pouty.    
  
Even though Stretch was fairly sure he knew why, he still asked, “...why not?”    
  
That’s when the dam broke, and Blue spilled out, “Because you don’t like Dust, but I  _ love _ him, and you think he’s some kind of murderer, but I  _ lied!! _ I lied and I didn’t wanna tell anyone because Dust asked me not to-!!”    
  
Stretch tensed. He lied…? He knew it! He knew Dust was a murderer, a vile excuse for a monster, a disgusting, horrible-    
  
“His world wasn’t nice…” Blue said, breaking Stretch from his thoughts so he could better pay attention. “Everyone was so mean, and...they tried...they tried to hurt me, and…” He sniffled softly, “And then Dust found me, and he saved me! He fought everyone that tried to attack us, and hurt us!” A louder sniffle, followed by a sob, “They almost killed Dust! So I fought them too!! So if Dust’s a murderer, then so am I!!!”    


Dust snorted loudly at Blue’s new explanation, thankfully his mic was muted, and he got under the covers to get comfortable.

“Blue, no-” Stretch spoke in a soothing voice, quickly pulling his little brother to his chest. “You’re not a murderer, bro.”    
  
“B-but if Dust is, that means I am t-too!!” He clung to his brother’s shirt, burying his face in his chest.    
  
Stretch sighed softly, “I...didn’t know… I shouldn’t have assumed, Blue. No, you’re not a murderer, and if….if Dust did it in self defense, then he isn’t one, either.”    
  
Blue sniffled and looked up at Stretch, a small hesitant smile on his face, “Do-does that mean...you’ll st-stop being mean to him…?”    
  
Another sigh, but he nodded, “I’ll be nice, bro. I didn’t know, and I...shouldn’t have been so mean. I’m happy for you two, really. You guys seem really cute together.” He was still super uncomfortable with Dust’s LV, but...his brother wouldn’t lie to him, and he said it was in self defense… “I’ll apologize to him later, okay?”    
  
Blue nodded with a smile, “Okay…” Sniffle, “Thank you, Papy…”    


Dust chuckled. He loved his little manipulative Blueberry. So sweet. Of course, it wasn't as if he would  _ take _ Stretch’s apology. 

Blue was heading back to Dust rather quickly, skipping down the hall. He opened the door, and flung himself onto his mate. “Did you hear? Did you hear??” He asked excitedly, kissing Dust’s face all over, “He said he’s gonna say sorry!!”    


Dust chuckled and kissed back. “i heard, babe. thanks.”

He paused. “...do i gotta be nice too?”   
  
“I mean,” Blue shrugged, hugging tighter, “You can be passive aggressive?” He chirped, nuzzling Dust. “Just don’t make it too hard for him to be nice to you~”    


“fiiine.” He sighed and nuzzled him. 

Blue giggled, nuzzling back with a large amount of enthusiasm. Papy would probably take awhile to warm up to Dust, but that was okay. He was just glad he was trying. And the fact that Dust crumbled to his words so easily, accepting Blue’s order to be nice so quickly- It sent a thrill through him. “Thank you, Dusty~ You’re such~ A good boy~” He purred out deeply.    


Dust’s blush slowly rose to his cheeks. “...oh…?” He couldn’t help but shiver at Blue’s tone of voice.

Blue noticed the shiver, and smirked. “Aww, Dusty~ Did you like that? When I called you a good boy?” He wrapped his hand around Dust’s throat lightly, rubbing his thumb down the front of it. “When I call you  _ my good boy _ ?”   


Dust's breathing grew heavy and he shuddered, hard. After a second, he gave a slow, small nod, his eyes shut.

Blue couldn’t hold back the possessive, happy, and lustful growl that spilled it’s way from his throat. “ _ Good.”  _ He purred, pushing Dust back onto the bed, and using his magic to lock their door. “Papy’s still here, so you have to be quiet~ Can you do that for me, Dusty? Can you be  _ good _ for me? Be my  _ good boy _ ~?”    


Dust made a small noise, but nodded quietly. Yes, yes,  _ he could be good _ .

After that was a blur of pleasure, and their bodies being one. Any noise Dust did make, Blue was sure to silence with his tongue.    


Dust was very happy afterwards, and since this was their first time having sex in a short period of time, he was sleepy. And now he refused to let go of Blue. His dom mate~

Blue was content to cuddle with his lover, happily giving him whatever he wanted. Dust gave him so, so, so much- How did Blue get so lucky to have this wonderful, amazing, beautiful skeleton in his arms?    
  
“Sleepy, baby?” He asked softly, placing a kiss to Dust’s skull.    


He grumbled and rolled on top of Blue, pinning him to the bed and settling down on top. Now Blue was  _ his _ bed and now he couldn’t leave. It was perfect.

Blue gasped, then chuckled loudly. He tilted his skull to pepper kisses all over his beautiful mate. “Aw, cutie~” He purred, his fingers dragging slowly up and down Dust’s back. “We can take a nap if you want~ I’ll make something quick for dinner, so we can stay here for awhile~”    


Dust purred gently.

Then, out of the blue, he said, “i wanna kill somebody.”

“Oh?~” Blue purred, softly kissing Dust’s skull. “I think we can arrange that~”    


He hummed. “well… who’re the unimportant people? s’ prolly not a good idea to get noticed immediately.”

“Well, I know there’s a few monsters that hang out on the edges of snowdin! Some older monsters, that I’m just sure~ nobody will notice~ gone~” He purred, nuzzling against his boyfriend. 

“sounds perfect~” Yeah, that urge was really coming in strong. He wanted to kill and maybe even torture somebody… it’s been a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> [Chimes](https://twitter.com/ChimesHyena)   
>  [Jennajen](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)


End file.
